


Danse Macabre

by deep_doot



Series: Waltz of the Force [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Aqours girls for a chapter, F/F, Galactic Empire, Star Wars AU, but i have a lot of plans for this, eli is a jedi master, kinda all over the place, nozoeli kills me, nozomi is a sith, timeline ends just before the events of the battle of Scarif, will smith poses at wanatabe you joining the crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi Toujou couldn’t remember the last time her heart was warm. She remembers the sickly cold feelings that she has each time an innocent person is killed at her hand, yet she can’t seem to feel <em>anything</em> but the cold. She’s forgotten it. As desperate as she gets, the feelings just can’t return to her heart and she’s faced with the cold, harsh, pull of the Sith. It was her fate that she fell to this path, and she forced her bitter past from her memory, except for one particular individual. </p><p>Eli Ayase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT LOG (3/6/16): I have decided that the events in this are going to be during the Galactic Empire, the rule that began shortly after the Clone Wars. The Jedi Temples have been destroyed and its been about 5 or 6 years into the entire Rule of the Galactic Empire. The Battle of Yavin is about 14 years away, so there is a major chance that we won't be getting that far in the story.

Nozomi Toujou could not remember the last time her heart was warm. She remembers the sickly cold feelings that she has, each time an innocent person is killed at her hand, yet she could not seem to feel _anything_ but the cold. She’s forgotten it. As desperate as she gets, the feelings just can’t return to her heart and she is faced with the cold, harsh, pull of the Sith. It was her fate that she fell to this path, and she forced her bitter past from her memory. Except for one particular individual. 

Eli Ayase. 

A very old friend and lover, someone who had seen her through thick and thin. They even trained under the same Masters in the Jedi Temple, but the elders were frightened by Nozomi’s power. She had a vastly different approach to her studies as a youngling and padawan. The girl always believed in luck, in the study of fortune telling, and the ideals of a foreseer. Eli always denied the elders views on her best friend, and tried to follower her own studies to become a Jedi, while still supporting Nozomi and what she believed in. 

Nozomi could remember the troubles she had with the force. She often had nightmares when she was a youngling, which turned out to be visions. When the visions would occur, the girl would lose control of the force, and the atmosphere in the room would change. Things could levitate and crash back to the floor, or people could be thrown back from her. The visions terrified her, but Eli helped her through it. Eli comforted her when she was on the edge of screaming. Eli made her feel safe when she thought it was the end. 

When the two became padawans, they were taken by different Jedi Masters, and Nozomi was unsure if she could handle being away from Eli for years on end. She had spoken her thoughts to the council leader, and they refused the request of the girl. They reminded her about attraction and dependence, which for the almost millionth time, she sat through it and accepted it. Her mind might have accepted it, but her heart did not. 

The time came when they separated, and it was the hardest thing that Nozomi ever faced. She trained with her Master, fought alongside her Master, and lived with her Master for eleven years. Nozomi heard nothing from Eli and her whereabouts, but she hoped that she would return around the same time that Eli returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It turned out that Eli had actually received guidance and training from the Jedi elders while Nozomi was off training for the trials to become a Jedi Knight. 

The two friends completed their training as Padawans and then became Jedi Knights, Eli even fortunate enough to excel her ranks and study among the ranks of the Jedi Masters and council members. A year or two later, both were Jedi Masters.

Nozomi, at this point, still trusted in Eli and even developed feelings for her. She tried to abstain from love as she trained to become a Jedi, but she felt that it was always there. It was before the Jedi Masters were to take in padawan students of their own, and they decided to leave on a mission together. One day, Nozomi confessed her feelings for Eli during a trip across the galaxy, her heart unable to take the lies and deception anymore. 

Eli felt touched at the confession, but reminded Nozomi of their oath as Jedis. The words went over Nozomi’s head, and she even got to the point of begging for love in return. Eli returned the love for only a little time, before fleeing from her friend in hope of meditation and guidance from her elders. The reticule and controversy of two Jedis being in love was more than most could handle, but Nozomi didn’t care. She just couldn’t live without Eli, but she ran from her.

Nozomi woke up that next day, her bed missing the person she had given her all to, and she felt like a fool. She felt the cold set in, the anger… the _rage_ , set in. The feelings made her feel… better. The bitter cold replacing the warmth of trust and love, all of the feelings she had come to understand after years of refusing to feel them immediately left her. Rage was all she could feel. It ate away at her faster than she could try to stop it, and soon… it was too late. 

Nozomi, being blinded by rage, tracked down the Master she had trained with for years, and murdered them. She accused them of forcing her to hide her feelings, although it was part of the Jedi Law, she couldn’t… No, _would not_ accept their disgusting rule. She realized that she had finally made the first step into the Dark Side, and it made her feel powerful, unstoppable, victorious; things she never knew that could make her this happy. 

She was then in pursue of the finding the same people who wanted what she wanted, setting a goal to join them, and finally have better views of herself. On the outer edge of Coruscant, Sith forces found her, instead of her original goal. They told her how her strong ties to the force and her exceptional strength was nothing to fear, and Nozomi felt at peace again. They told her that they were a part of the Galactic Empire, under the guidance of a Chancellor Nozomi had never heard of. As it turned out, the Chancellor was a Sith. It was the one thing Nozomi knew the Jedi were looking for while they dabbled with politics in the Galactic Senate, they were too preoccupied with the Clone Wars. 

The Sith lord requested that she eliminate a strange race of people who colonized near Empire bases on a odd planet she had never traveled to, as they were thought to work against them. Nozomi did as she was told, channelling all of her anger and frustration into her strength. The lingering rage from her one night stand only fueled the flames, and she went beserk. The villages were wiped out with only Nozomi and a few soldiers with her. News of a massacre was passed all over the galaxy, and the Sith was feared more as the Sith Master gained strength. The Galactic Empire was so close to their new beginnings. 

After the Sith Lord recognized her excellent obedience after she executed the innocent race near their bases, she was bestowed with a new name. A name that finally meant that she met her mark as a Sith Master. 

Her name became Darth Arcanius. 

She waited for the day when she would encounter Jedi Master Ayase again, just so she could gain her revenge. It was the only unsatisfied emotion left for her. Nozomi foresaw visions of seeing Eli, but they never came true. The day was coming, she could not grasp when though. 

\--  
**Sith Master Nozomi Toujou had been having visions for fifteen years.**  
\--

The Chancellor finally got their way shortly after the Clone Wars ended. The Old Republic was over and the New Order was in session. But that was almost ten years ago when they got the beginning they wanted. Arcanius was given a higher title, and became a long-time friend to the new Dictator. The Dark Lord gave guidance to Arcanius, since they still saw specks of light in her heart, questioning quite often why she was still like this. Usually, she didn't have an answer for them. The specks of light gave Nozomi trouble, and she found herself thinking about if Eli had survived the destruction of the Jedi Temples.

It has been years since Nozomi had seen her, and she began to enjoy not having her around. Yet the revenge still burned and bubbled at her heart, or what was left of it, and she exerted her anger on goons of the New Rule. It eventually came to the point where they were losing dozens of workers each month, and she then forced herself into a period of solitude. 

She kept her title of Darth Arcanius, although still referred to herself as Nozomi Toujou to others, except her Lord and other Sith Masters, if there were any. 

The Sith Master was still expected to guide and monitor troops and other warriors of the Empire, but she lost her patience one too many times. She got a deck of tarot cards for herself, usually flipping through the deck when she was ready to lose herself, and she instead returned with a snarky comeback and a fortune telling. The other soldiers eventually grew used to her antics and manipulative actions, as she used the force as an offensive option than a defensive one. Nozomi came off as rather abrasive, and she had little to no soft corners. She fought for herself, and only herself. 

Nozomi was now waltzing around the corridors of an Empire Starship, glancing out the windows at the galaxy or making fun of the troops while giving them fortunes, mostly lying the entire time, but she was having a good time. She ran over dozens of different outcomes that could possibly happen while she was walking around the massive ship, and even humored herself with the absolutely preposterous outcomes. Her brain rattled with different ideas of what she could do if she left the ship right now, but she was too loyal to her Dark Lord. 

Plum hair bounced behind her and fell over the deep ebony robes that clothed her, and the fabrics cascaded to the floor, comfortably fitting her. She walked with such determination, that it seemed like nothing bothered her. Occasionally, she stopped to gaze at the stars, and when she did, her mind left her, wishing to dance along with the stars, or even with Eli… 

Nozomi stopped herself. She could not be thinking about _her_ could she? It was _her_ fault that Nozomi unleashed her anger, _her_ fault that Nozomi was miserable. Nothing filled up in her heart but rage. The atmosphere started to almost warm up from the anger, and the starship workers noticed it right away. First, the Sith Master’s hair started to rise from their resting place against her robes, and her hands were clenched so tightly, that even a crowbar couldn’t pry them apart. Then she turned to a single worker, her eyes a fiery orange and red, and rose her hand to them. 

The worker pulled their hands to their neck, feeling the air being strangled out of their windpipe. Nozomi was choking the innocent starship legate, her eyes wide and a blank expression on her lips as she tightened her hand around the force. 

“Cease this nonsense Arcanius. Let them go.” said a captain of some sort, her hands wrapped tightly around a pistol in her hands. The blaster was pointed at Nozomi’s head, and the captain narrowed her eyes. “If you don’t let them go, I’ll be forced to shoot you.” 

Nozomi turned her head slowly, stopping to stare at the short one with the gun. She observed for a mere second, before lowering her hand. The worker fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. 

“Take them to a medical bay to recover,” the captain spun her gun before resting it back against her hip. “My name is Tsubasa Kira, I’m the captain of controls on this starship. You may be a Sith Master, but you have no right to attack members on my starcraft. Understood?” Kira’s lips were in a tight frown, and she repositioned the hat upon her head. 

Nozomi chuckled, the force returning to her. “That’s quite presumptuous of you to approach a Sith like me, in that manner.” she smiled, folding her hands together. “I’m not surprised you would find me here, but as I could tell, and from what you were thinking,” her eyes trailed up to meet Kira’s. 

“You already knew that.” 

Kira didn’t return her smile. “I’d prefer if you didn’t look into my thoughts, Arcanius.” she crossed her arms, turning to the window. “I’ll ask you nicely, once more, if you could keep yourself under control on my starship. I would hate to go right to the Lord. You know how they can be, so I hope nothing bad will happen to either of us.” 

Nozomi smiled deviously, nodding softly. “Aye, aye, Captain Kira. I’ll return to my confinement, just fetch me when we’ve landed on Lok Mæw.” she said, turning halfway. “I want to be ready for my chat with Queen Yazawa.” 

The Sith walked off, closing her eyes as she walked back to her quarters. Her arms folded across her chest, and her mind drew a blank. She ran over a few things that she wanted to discuss with the ungrateful and spoiled queen of Lok Mæw. It had been an awfully long time since Nozomi had been on the lush green planet, the memories of training there as a padawan among the odd animals and crystal blue waters passed through her mind. The memories there were certainly pleasant, but something bubbled inside her that it was going to change. 

A strong sense of distrust and anger came to Nozomi from the force, although she could not sense where it was coming from. Her powers were not as powerful as she had hoped. It could have just been the anticipation she felt, since she hasn’t returned to Lok Mæw in years. 

Nozomi shut the door to her quarters, sitting legs crossed on what was her bed. She began to meditate, reflecting on all that happened. It did come to her that she had lost control of herself and the force again, but she felt stronger; something that usually did not result from one of her episodes. 

After Nozomi would have one of her scenes, she would lock herself in her quarters or another room that gave her complete silence and confinement. Her Lord often advised that she get complete control of the force, so she could become the strongest Sith ever, and she liked the sound of that. 

One day it would come to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3/6/16): EDITS HAVE BEEN MADE!!!! I've implemented the idea that there are still remaining Sith warriors, so Nozomi isn't the only one. The timeline has been figured out and now we are going to be all smooth sailing from here on out. If there are still any other bumps that we encounter, I will do my best to edit here and there. Thanks!
> 
> (3/5/16)Original Note: Hurray!!! A new series!!!  
> I have literally been working on this for like 4 months because I've been so whiny about it. I wasn't satisfied with a lot that I had written so I changed a lot of it, and voila, heres the first chapter. 
> 
> Nozomi is my favorite Love Live, and honestly I love her so much. I was just having a lot of trouble with what I was going to do with whom, but I figured it all out. Eli will be in the next chapter sometime, I dunno when, but I want to write from only Nozom's point of view for the first PART of this fic. I haven't decided if I want to write a part for each of the members of Muse's, and if anyone has any ideas, please share! Everyone already has a part in the galaxy, so I won't need any input with that. But anyway, if this first chapter of Nozomi's POV does well, then I will certainly write more!! 
> 
> I do have some of the next chapter typed up a little bit, and we meet Maki and Nico (i LOVE how gay everyone is in LL), so like above, I would love to share more!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next adventure!!


	2. Lok Mæw's Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s right,” Arcanius stopped, turning back to the queen. The Sith forced a smile, pulling her hands to her forehead and making the royal salute: “Nico Nico nii~~”

Lok Mæw had almost doubled in size since the last time Nozomi had stepped foot there. The population had increased, as did the creatures that roamed its surface. The Sith felt like a sore thumb while gazing across the plains and fields on her landing. The massive Starship remained far out of the planet’s gravitational pull, and Captain Tsubasa sent out a smaller transport for the landing on Lok Mæw. It was one of the last planets in the galaxy that could provide bountiful resources for the Empire.

Darth Arcanius pulled the hood over her head, waiting for the doors of the transit ship to open. She impatiently folded her hands across her chest, and then strided out into the sunny day. The heat blasted right through her ebony robes and she was thankful that the fabric was thin, otherwise she would be dying in this heat. It must have been their summer season on Lok Mæw. 

Nozomi was followed by two other ranking members of the Empire, and Captain Tsubasa herself. They waltzed right into the Grand Palace in the centre of the city, making a beeline right to Queen Yazawa’s throne room. They were stopped for a brief moment in a regal corridor. Walls were carved marble, while the floors were stone tile. Tapestries lined parts of the walls, a sigil centered on the pink flags. Other tapestries held the royal coat of arms. 

The crew was then moved to the throne room, and they took seats that circled a exquisite chair and desk. 

“Queen Yazawa will be with you shortly,” said a royal advisor. Nozomi could feel their uncomfortable tension as they shifted in their seat.

Members of the Lok Mæw royal guard could be seen hiding behind chiseled pillars and walls in the throne room, and none of them moved or spoke a word. They just watched on, adding to the thick tension in the air. Birds and cries from animals outside were faintly heard in the chamber, a door somewhere around was open. It was far too pleasant and peaceful.

Arcanius scoffed, crossing her arms. “Queen Yazawa sure is taking her time,” she turned to the advisor. “Does she know we are here?” 

The royal advisor nodded slowly. “We have been awaiting your arrival for weeks, Darth Arcanius. I hope you believe me when I say that she had most likely gotten tied up.” they were practically shaking in their boots. Nozomi wasn’t phased by their actions.

A woman with red shoulder-length hair approached from the end of the long room, her expression was cold and her eyes narrowed. She wore an exuberant gray and gold trimmed dress, the skirt falling to floor length, and an off-shoulder neckline running down with tight sleeves cut right to her wrists. Her eyes were purple, and they dulled when she sat down in the seat next to Nozomi. 

“Senator Nishikino,” Tsubasa started, a smile forming on her lips. “What pleasure do we owe to you?” 

The woman next to Nozomi rolled her eyes, crossing her legs. “I am here as an advisor to Queen Yazawa,” she wrinkled her nose. “I have no other business with the Galactic Empire.” Senator Nishikino turned to Nozomi. 

“You must be Darth Arcanius, are you not?” she asked, gripping the sides of her chair. 

Nozomi nodded, pulling out her deck of Tarot cards. Better occupy herself before things get out of hand. “That I am.” her voice was low. “I wasn’t expecting to meet you today, Nishikino. Come here to mosey in the starlight of your queen? Or are you here strictly for _business_?” 

“Arcanius-” Tsubasa narrowed her eyes, reaching for the blaster in her holster. 

Senator Nishikino rose a hand, shaking her head. “No, no captain. It’s fine.” she turned back to Nozomi. “Arcanius, I understand that your question was serious, but I can assure you, that I do not mosey.” Her eyes hardened. “Nic- I mean, Queen Yazawa and I are partners in making this country grow and thrive. We are nothing of the sort.” 

Nozomi nodded, pulling her hood down farther. “Of course. I would never assume such a thing.” she rolled her eyes behind her hood, sensing the force around Senator Nishikino falter quite a bit. Nozomi shuffled her cards, using the force to hold a few up.

A few more minutes passed, and Nozomi was bored out of her mind. She continued to shuffle her deck of cards over, and over, and over again; anger growing in her chest, hoping that Queen Yazawa would show up soon. Her and Tsubasa’s crew had been in the throne room for about 25 minutes at that point, but everyone assured them that this was all normal. 

Finally, after another five minutes, clicking of heels against the stone tiles rumbled in the room. The Queen had finally arrived, along with her handmaidens following close behind. Two more advisors, or governors of some sort also followed behind.

Yazawa wore an exquisite headpiece, jewels and gold adorned through it. Her gown was pink, falling to floor length, and a high collar reaching to her head. A blue robe with long bell sleeves ran past the length of her arms, and the robe made a train behind her, it was so long. Her hair of black was wrapped up in four tight buns upon the back of her head, and traditional makeup of Lok Mæw detailed her face. 

The Queen looked determined to settle what she was summoned here for, as she made eye contact with none of her visitors from the Empire. Her guests rose from their seats to welcome her, all but Nozomi. Nasty glares were shot at her as she just sat there, ignoring anything and everything that was happening. She was only here for one thing. 

Everyone got situated in their seats and Yazawa smiled. “It’s wonderful for everyone to be here today, isn’t it? It’s a beautiful day on Lok Mæw for your visit.” she was acting far too pleasant. “What are the matters you wished to discuss?” 

Tsubasa sat up, folding her hands together. “Well, your majesty, the Empire is wishing to establish a trade with you.” 

Queen Yazawa’s smile darkened, but she seemed to maintain her cheerful glow. “What kind of trade might that be, Captain? I hope you won’t be hurting any of my people…” she asked, eyes wandering from visitor to visitor. 

Tsubasa shook her head, clearing her throat. “Grand Councilwoman has informed me that if you join the Galactic Empire, we’ll provide you with protection, safety, and respect. Only if you would provide a spacious area of your land for an Empire base, and for some of your natural resources.” Tsubasa explained. 

Yazawa nodded, giving a small glance to Senator Nishikino, whom in return shook her head. “You won’t reap the entire land of all of our resources would you? We don’t want a planet like one on the outer realm. I want my planet to be bountiful and welcome to visitors.” The queen gripped the armrests of her throne. 

“Of course not, your majesty--”

“Where is Jedi Eli Ayase?” Arcanius stood up, interrupting Tsubasa and narrowing her eyes. Her hood maintained its position on her head, and still ran down past her eyes. “I only came here to know if you have seen her.” 

All eyes were on her, and nothing but a pin drop could be heard in the room. The Queen returned the haughty gaze that Arcanius had sent to her, and she nodded. 

“I’m not surprised in you Arcanius.” Queen Yazawa rested against the back of her throne-esque chair. “You’re only seeking her out to kill her, is that it? Why?” 

Arcanius took a deep breath, maintaining a calm force around herself. “Your highness, that is none of your concern. A Sith has her own secrets once in awhile. You must know this.” 

Yazawa laughed, her advisors quickly turning to look at her. “Arcanius, I have a hunch that your only motive is for revenge. Now there’s nothing in my power that I could do to stop you, but I do not believe anyone could ever understand how unpredictable you are.” she replied, her voice strong. 

“I may be unpredictable, but I am also strong. Your comments flatter me, but I have no time for small talk now. Just tell me where you’ve seen Jedi Eli Ayase.” 

The queen furrowed her brow, frowning. “She used to frequent my planet, yes, but that certain Jedi has not been seen for many months here.” Her eyes narrowed, as if she was in thought. “The last time I have seen her depart, she was training a student, a girl just a year or two younger than her in the Jedi arts.” Yazawa cleared her throat. 

Arcanius balled her fists. “The girl’s name? And where can I find them?” 

“They might already have been killed by your Galactic Empire, but I will tell you anyway,” Yazawa sighed, closing her eyes slowly. “The last time the two were here, they were staying in a mountainside lodge in the north, an old Jedi retreat that even you may have stayed at once.” She paused. “I couldn’t have told you where the two have gone, but I give you permission to venture there and trifle through the records there.” 

“What is the girl’s name? You haven’t told me.” 

Queen Yazawa held a dark expression, shaking her head. “Honoka Kousaka,” she said. “Whatever your revenge entails, Arcanius, Honoka has nothing to do with it.” 

Arcanius turned on the heel of her boot, folding her hands over her waist. “Many thanks, your majesty. I appreciate your help, but do not tell me who I can or cannot kill.” she started to walk off, but almost forgot something. 

“That’s right,” Arcanius stopped, turning back to the queen. The Sith forced a smile, pulling her hands to her forehead and making the royal salute: “Nico Nico nii~~” 

Nozomi didn’t know what it meant, but she overheard people say it means “Love and Life to Queen Nico.”-- which was strange, but it wasn’t something that kept her up at night.She walked along the long corridors to the exterior grounds of the palace, keeping her hood drawn as she escaped through groups of people harbored at the palace gates.

There was a small hope in her chest that the information she was looking for would be at the retreat, but she didn’t hold her breath. Nozomi rejected her feelings, instead focusing on finding a boat to take up to the place. 

The Galactic Empire had not brought Lok Mæw into it’s alliance since the beginning of the new era, but now after eleven years since the end of the Clone Wars, the Empire believed that it was time. Due to the world being a in neutral state during the war, they had little influence to begin with. The world was caught up in technological advances, yet they stayed in a rather period time for their movements in fashion and decor. It was odd to not be a part of the normal up-to-date changes in the galaxy. 

Nozomi had no time to reflect. She had to get herself to the mountain lodge, and she had to find Eli. It is her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! It's been a little since I've updated this mess!!!! For the next few updates, they'll be pretty scarse, but hopefully more than once a month. 
> 
> Also thank you Mikey for giving me the idea to make "Nico Nico nii~~" the salute for Lok Mæw so many moons ago!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!!


	3. It's Creeping Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t surprise Nozomi that Eli had taken in an apprentice, she must’ve thought it was better than to let the art of the Jedi fade away with history. Nozomi was positive that there were still Jedi Masters and students still in the galaxy, hiding from the force that Nozomi herself helped to push into action. 
> 
> The eradication of the Jedi. 
> 
> Arcanius flinched at the memory, remembering all of the wielders she’s murdered… The padawans, knights, masters… The younglings she’s killed.

Nozomi approached the front entrance to the lodge, noticing the meticulous carving on the door. The door required a key, and seemed to be tightly sealed. She peeked inside the window to the side, but was unable to see anything due to a curtain blocking the way. 

She walked along the right side of the building, before coming to an abrupt stop at the end of it, meeting to a sharp drop down the mountain. Nozomi turned back, walking the left end of the perimeter. She was able to find a deck outlooking the lower capital city, and she force jumped beyond the fencing. 

The deck had been neatly maintained, debris from trees and flowers were swept into a corner, and the doors to inside were recently cleaned. Nozomi stepped up to the entrances, being able to unlock the door by using the force. She stepped inside, feeling a tingling feeling as soon as her boot was inside. The power was off, but sunlight filtered in from outside, creating an eerie atmosphere. 

The Sith wandered around, looking closely for any suspicious objects. Nothing shot out to her as odd, but the tingling feeling she was feeling, rippled into her head, and she almost toppled over, gripping the wall for support. An image appeared in her mind, and she could almost see the previous tenants of the retreat. The vision was far too blurry to actually tell who they were, but she recognized blonde hair pulled into an updo. It was Eli’s hair, and she was standing next to a shorter person with orange hair. 

They were packing their bags, holding a transmitter with the sigil of the Lok Mæw spaceport illuminating the room. The sigil made no impression on Nozomi, but she had a feeling she could find where they were going. The vision faded, and pain left the Sith’s head. She narrowed her eyes, frustration filling her conscience. 

A few moments passed by, Nozomi needing to gather herself before proceeding to scour the lodge for any other information. She then started looking over each room, hoping she hadn’t missed anything, which she didn’t. There was no trace of a current tenant, or other information, so Nozomi left without another word. 

Arcanius exited from the deck again, leaving the place untouched just as it had been. 

The feeling that built up in her chest was foreign, and Arcanius was in need of guidance. She had not approached her Master in several weeks, as she was directed to remain in close contact with them for as much as possible, but she had lost the drive to do so. Arcanius only wanted to find Eli. It was truly her only wish, but the feeling of revenge over clouded her judgement. 

As she was returning to her transport back to the city, the warm and blooming feeling of light danced in her chest, and it was so foreign, so _long_ since she felt this, that she believed she was going to throw up. Her mind was spinning, and it was too difficult to focus. Arcainus stopped walking, attempting to meditate and push this feeling away. But it would not leave. This was the first time in years since she’s felt the light. 

Arcainus groaned, stomping off the few yards left to her boat transport. She got in, starting the engine and quickly left to downstream. There were memories that Arcanius didn’t wish to know from that place, memories she was certain that weren’t for her mind’s eye to see. At least she had some type of lead to find Eli and that young padawan of hers. 

It didn’t surprise Nozomi that Eli had taken in an apprentice, she must’ve thought it was better than to let the art of the Jedi fade away with history. Nozomi was positive that there were still Jedi Masters and students still in the galaxy, hiding from the force that Nozomi herself helped to push into action. 

The eradication of the Jedi. 

Arcanius flinched at the memory, remembering all of the wielders she’s murdered… The padawans, knights, masters… The younglings she’s killed. She’s helped the Empress get into power since the day Nozomi abandoned her drive for the Jedi Order. The Empress looked after Nozomi almost like a daughter, but after those first few years of being a part of the Galactic Empire, the Empress has been far too busy with the construction of the secret weapon as of late. Nozomi didn’t mind, it meant less instruction and dedication, when all she wanted to do as of late was her own interests.

The view of the cityside approached to the left of the boat, and the sun was lowering in the distance. As soon as the boat was on smooth waters, Nozomi picked up the pace, hoping to find a place where she could stay and get a bite to eat. The city was probably filled with different hotels and inns to stay in, and with that great number of hotels meant an even greater number of restaurants. She returned the boat to the rental docks, paid the owner and then left to find Tsubasa. 

Queen Yazawa’s palace was fully lit, and the tiny view of nobles and rich visitors walked up and down the palace stairs. Some sort of celebration was going on, Nozomi wasn’t sure what, but people were rejoicing merrily at outdoor restaurants and stores. Men and women sauntered around, some drunk, grabbing souvenirs from cart salesmen. Nozomi just pulled her hood down further and pushed through the crowds to find Tsubasa. 

A familiar face was waiting by the front gate of the palace, one Arcainus wasn’t too thrilled to see. It was Senator Nishikino, and she was dressed for the occasion, a colorful dress replacing the elegant one from earlier. She had a traditional headpiece, almost similar to a flower Nozomi had seen earlier, and ribbons of red and pink ran through her hair. Makeup lightly dusted her face, not quite complimenting her exhausted expression. 

“What is going on?” Arcanius asked, trying to speak over the crowds and music. 

Nishikino snorted, crossing her arms. “Summer solstice festival. It’s a week long event that celebrates the coming of the warm season. You couldn’t have come at a better time.” She smirked. “Did you find what you were looking for up there?” 

Arcainus shook her head. “I’d like to not discuss these matters in such a public place. I also need your help.” Arcanius kept her head down.

“ _My_ help?” Nishikino rose an eyebrow, setting a hand over her heart. “What help could I ever provide to such a powerful person like yourself?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Mind yourself, Maki.” Arcanius warned, reaching for the hilt of her lightsaber that was clipped to her belt. “I would not hesitate.” 

The senator dropped her attitude, pursing her lips. “Follow me,” she turned on her heel, walking up the steps of the palace.

Arcanius followed Maki into the palace, past the festivities, and into what looked like her office. Or study. The doors were pulled shut by two doormen, and the room lit up as soon as Nishikino stepped in. Pink banners with the royal coat of arms were hung on either wall, and above a fireplace was an extravagant painting of Maki in traditional and cultural dress. Trinkets and baubles were neatly scattered around the room, many were gold or another precious metal. 

Maki took a seat behind her desk, a holographic computer illuminating as she tapped the screen on the desktop. She pointed to a seat where Nozomi could sit, but the Sith refused. 

“What can I do to help you?” She flicked a few documents or files out of eye’s way, and curiosity rose in Nozomi’s chest. 

“I need to know what ships, transports, intergalactic cruises, and other galactic vehicles have left the spaceport. Are there any specific commercial liners that come through here? I need permission to look through their passenger files.” Arcainus leant against the chair Nishikino offered her, sighing. 

Nishikino fiddled with the computer, several commercial transport logos appearing on screen, as well as a list of the other ships that have left the port. “There’s only about two or three major liners, but if I figure in Jedi Eli Ayase, you must know that she would want to be a covert as possible. Even taking on an alias, probably.” Her eyes scanned over the data on the screen. 

Arcanius nodded, going through her memory to think of any possible names Eli would go under if she was in hiding. “Am I allowed to scan through these myself?” 

Maki’s nose scrunched up. “I’d prefer if you didn’t but I have things to attend to, and I’m sure you wouldn’t dig through anything but these. Right?” 

Nozomi didn’t have time to argue. She sighed. “You’ll give me complete access to the files, and leave the room without another word.” An old mind trick would get her through this. 

The pesky trick almost didn’t seem to work at first, but then Nishikino’s expression morphed. She almost looked like a droid. “I’ll give you complete access to the files and I’ll leave the room without another word.” Her voice was positive, but rather monotonous. She rose from her seat and left the room, without any other objections. 

Nozomi grinned, rubbing her hands together like a mad genius. She shuffled back to the seat, and began to scour the transport files. 

\-- 

It was taking Nozomi _hours_ to find anything relating to Eli and Honoka’s departure. She had given up early on to search the files by emblem shape, and instead by passenger information. There were millions upon millions of visitors to Lok Mæw in the past year alone, and there was no way in hell that she was going to scroll through name by name until she found something.

Nozomi searched for Eli’s name first, no files appearing but ones leading back to archived transports, some dating to almost 15 years ago. Then the Sith searched for Honoka Kousaka, and again, no results. Nishikino was right when Eli had gone under an alias. 

It had been so long since Nozomi had called Eli anything but Eli, except for the pet name she had given her when they were much, much, closer. Elicchi. She looked for that. There weren’t any results. Nozomi took a break, leaning back in the chair, and searched her brain for any possible clues or anything related to Eli. 

_Elichika_. 

Nozomi flew forward, quickly typing Elichika Ayase into the database. She was on the edge of the seat, her throat growing tight, and a cold sweat ran over her.

One file appeared, highlighted in blue. Elichika Ayase, with an underlying travelling partner (presumably the padawan girl) left the port five months ago, under a private ship owned by a woman named Umi Sonoda. Nozomi looked further in the file; noting the planet and system of their possible location, the co-pilot of the ship, ship specifics, and much more. 

Nozomi could tell Eli was committed to staying hidden if she had chosen her childhood name, Elichika. The Sith had always admired that name, playfully cooing to her when they were together… 

Arcainus shook the memory from her mind, a wave of bitterness washing over her. She added the coordinates to her memory, information on the ship and pilots, and just before she closed the file, she noticed an archived file under Elichika. It didn’t look like the other archived files that have been maintained… this archive file hadn’t been touched in decades.

Nozomi opened the file, its title was Project Mu’s. The file was created by the Jedi Council, almost twenty years ago, revealing the plans for certain Jedi to be trained for single world duty, and the search for more users of the force to be discovered at a faster pace. Nozomi wasn’t too surprised, knowing the Jedi Council was always doing things behind their own backs. The list of jedi were right below the plans, and there were hundreds of them. Facial profiles of each jedi was next to their names, jedi rank, field of jedi art, and planet they were to be assigned to.

Nothing was too surprising until Arcainus started to recognize younglings that she had trained with, and then Eli and herself included. Arcainus didn’t know what to think. She gaped at the picture of her five-year-old self, unable to understand why she was chosen for this cancelled project. 

Arcainus opened her file, and notes from her teachers, masters, and even peers were collected. She didn’t even know they collected notes on their students… it’s horrific. Her statistics as a Jedi were shown, and this practical grading of her skills as a student of the Jedi arts. It upset Nozomi, glancing through other files to see that she was the only Jedi student to be graded on any of her studies and training.She never thought she was training to be a weapon, or at least that’s how twisted she made this situation out to be. 

Arcainus took the files on her transciever, anger and betrayal surging in her heart. She closed everything else she was doing on the computer, and sprung out of the chair. Her anger was clearly the only thing on her mind, since she didn’t bother to pull up her hood that had fallen down in her rage. As she stepped out into the hallway, people were packed in the palace, nearly wall to wall, and it was tight to walk through. 

The Sith had completely forgotten about the festivals and celebrations in the city, and she was put off even more by how inconsiderate many of the drunkards and particular people were acting towards her as she pushed through the crowd. Arcanius was considering pulling out her lightsaber to divert the crowds with fear, but she didn’t need to be scolded by Tsubasa again. Not after their first meeting. 

Once she finally reached the outside gates, she ran to the spaceport, not having enough time to give an excuse to any of her travelling members of the Empire. It was the first time in _years_ that Arcainus had a lead on Elicchi’s whereabouts, and now that she knew where she was… The Sith pushed the thought aside, focusing on finding a ship to board to go. Nozomi just caught herself, calling the one who broke her heart a pet name. _What was happening to her?_

After Arcainus demanded a private ship from Tsubasa’s massive Star Destroyer, just outside of Lok Mæw’s atmosphere, the ship arrived on the planet with a pilot as well. She sat near a window of the transport ship, and she watched as the city grew smaller and smaller as they left the planet. A part of her wanted to tell someone about the Jedi Council’s repulsive secret Project Mu’s, but none of the Jedi in the project remained… all but Elicchi. 

She did it again. This lead to _Eli_ excited Nozomi, but she was also afraid of the feeling she’s been having, and it was all thanks to the jedi resort in the mountains. The happy memories she had with Eli was flooding her heart, and she resisted as much as she could… but Nozomi didn’t know if she could kill Eli. She didn’t know what she was going to do when she saw her. 

Nozomi still loved her sweet Elichika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!! I'm glad I pumped out this chapter, and I am loving all of the positive feedback from everyone! Thank you!!
> 
> I have estimated the length of Nozomi's part, and I think it might only be another 5 or so chapters after this. I started writing things going rather quickly than sitting down and explaining it. I promise that Eli's won't be the same. I also have a few more people to introduce, but that will come in the last few chapters of my dear girl Nozomi's story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned my friends! <3


	4. Unexpected Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She’s wrong.” Nozomi uttered, unfolding her arms. She turned around, eyes now open. “That is why I left, and I’m now on my way to the Core Worlds. I have to make port at Alderaan before I depart again for the terrestrial planet of Redumla just past Hosnian Prime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MILD DESCRIPTIONS OF STRANGULATION TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

______

“Honoka, stay back.” It was Eli, and she was staring straight at Nozomi. 

“But Master, she’s far too powerful! She’ll murder you!” A girl with orange locks held the polished handle of a lightsaber, her stance was tense. She must be Eli’s student, Honoka Kousaka.

“ _What…is happening_?” Nozomi thought, walking close to the woman she had once loved. Eli kept her hand extended to stop Honoka from advancing, her eyes wide with fear. “Eli... I--” 

“Nozomi, you don’t have to do this.” she interrupting, throwing her hand out to stop Nozomi. Eli’s eyebrow twitched, and she swallowed hard, just to maintain composure. “If you take one step closer, I will not hesitate--”

“Elichika, I don’t know what you’re talking about-- I don’t want to hurt you, I only want to talk,” Nozomi stumbled over her words, stopping quickly in her tracks. She wasn’t sure what was going on… 

Eli turned her head, closing her eyes. “How could you say that to me after I watched you murder our pilot… Honoka’s best friend! How could you say that to either of us!” her voice was strong, unwavering. “You’ve murdered far too many people to come for reconciliation from anyone in the Jedi.” 

Nozomi turned, spotting the mass of light-brown hair scattered in the grass, the arms outreached, almost as if they were trying to crawl away. A young woman with long blue hair was knelt next to the corpse, her eyes red and her hands were wrapped protectively around the waist of the girl disposed next to her. She had the same look of revenge that Nozomi felt so long ago. 

“Eli, I didn’t kill her… I don’t know what’s going on, I swear.” Nozomi shook her head, feeling guilty for something she was convicted of doing. She glanced all up and down her robes of black, not noticing a single scratch or dent to the clothing. But in her hand was her dual-bladed lightsaber, the hum of the blades popped and rang against the air. The two colors of the purple blade, and the red blade shone off the other, and there was even a significant oddity to the weapon, Nozomi just wasn’t sure what it was. 

Then it all became clear, as fast as a strike of lightning. Nozomi did kill that girl. 

“Sheathe your saber, Arcainus.” Eli warned, and Nozomi noticed as her hand moved closer to her own lightsaber. “We can settle this another way. Please, just listen to me.” 

Nozomi suddenly remembered the last night that Eli was with her. The same exact words came out of her mouth then, and that was just as Nozomi was trying to confess her attraction and love to her sweet Elichika… Anger began to simmer in her heart. 

Arcanius bit her lip, turning halfway, and ignoring Eli’s request to sheathe her lightsaber. She removed her cloak, and detached her double lightsaber into two separate sabers. It felt natural to have two in her hand, instead of the long staff she usually used on duty. 

“Why did you leave, Eli.” Arcainus whispered, her brow furrowing and pointing her red saber at the Jedi Master. “Why did you leave me?!” she repeated, louder this time. 

“Nozomi, this isn’t you! Cease this nonsense!” Eli rebuked. She had her own lightsaber in her hand now. “We can figure all of this out, without resorting to violence, I believe in you.” 

Arcainus charged ahead, crashing both of her saber’s blades to Eli’s single lightsaber. The loud buzzing and whirring of the sabers meeting were enough to encourage Arcainus to continue. “I’m not stopping until you are dead, Ayase. It’s your funeral.” she hissed over the buzzing. 

Eli’s eyes were locked onto Arcainus’, and they weren’t going to move. She started to push Nozomi’s blades back with her own, forcing Arcainus to step back. 

“You’re better than this, Nozomi.” 

\--

Nozomi felt the roar of a scream roll from her throat, and she jerked forward from her resting position. Her hands pressed deep into the mattress she laid on, and sweat poured from her. The laser point of a blaster was on her chest, and she slowly looked up to see the source blaster. 

Up in mid air, floating far from the floor, was a young officer of the Galactic Empire. Her hair was a rich red, short in length and two parts were tied in pigtails on either side of her head. She shared Nozomi’s eye color. The girl was clearly frightened, but she grinded her teeth together and firmly kept the blaster pointed at Nozomi with both of her hands. The pointer shook around in an area of Nozomi’s chest. 

“Put everything back on the ground now, Darth Arcainus.” she said, with a slight tremble in her voice. After a moment, Nozomi was still shaken from her dream, so she needed to recover. 

The desk, linens, pens and pencils, clothing, and any other light object in the room was suspended in the air along with the young officer. They were stagnant, unmoving, only frozen in the air by the force. Nozomi hadn’t had a nightmare this bad in a while. 

“Who are you?” Nozomi asked, trying to pace her heartbeat. She held her heart to her chest, feeling her heartbeat through her skin. That was some nightmare. “Need I repeat myself?” she growled, shooting a harsh glare at the girl. 

The girl lowered her weapon, her head lowering as well. “Kurosawa Ruby, ma’am…” she sniffled, wiping her eyes clean. “Ruby meant no harm, I was only sent here by my commander to protect you, please…” she trailed off. She had… started to cry?

Nozomi narrowed her eyes, confused by the odd way she spoke, and frankly, the way she acted. She shook her head, remembering many other races that did the same thing. Nozomi shuddered at the thought of the Gungans. _The Gungans_. 

“It’s alright Ruby, you didn’t do anything.” she sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Here, I apologize for my actions, I’ll set you down.” As Nozomi took deep breaths, the baubles and items in the air returned to the floor and their respective surfaces. Ruby also returned to the floor, falling to the ground instead of balancing back on her feet. Nozomi peeked over to look at her, still skeptical about her new acquaintance. 

Ruby cleared her throat, returning her blaster to her holster. She slowly picked herself up off of the floor, brushing her order issued uniform clean. “Ruby was sent here to watch you, Darth Arcainus. My commander had sent me to fetch you and take you back to the Imperial Star Destroyer that the Empress rides.” she quickly bowed, meaning no harm to Nozomi or her feelings. 

The Sith nodded, using the force to give Ruby a chair to sit in. “Here, you might be more comfortable if you sit down.” Nozomi offered, holding her head. She could feel a headache coming on… 

The young officer squeaked at how quickly the chair was forced to her side, and she stared at it for moments before finally deciding to sit down. Ruby slouched, staring straight at the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She didn’t speak a word, and tension started to build up.

Nozomi slowly turned her head up, pursing her lips. “Are you going to question me?” she asked, playing with the wide puffy sleeves on her night shirt. “They usually question me after something like this happens…” Her eyes quickly met with Ruby’s, but the redhead immediately looked away. 

Ruby shook her head, tilting it to the side. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “My older sister, Dia, sent me here. She’s good friends with Commander Tsubasa of Imperial Star Destroyer A-RISE, correct?” she looked at Nozomi, waiting patiently for an answer. 

Nozomi shrugged. “Yeah, that’s the one. Didn’t know that was the name of it though.” she paused. “I was stationed there by the Empress, you know, she let’s me overlook things here and there. Well, let’s say I was depromoted from commanding the troops to just having power of using some of the Stormtroopers to my needs. I lost myself one too many times, and far too many people died.” Nozomi wasn’t bothered by that fact, she just kept a neutral expression, loosely braiding her hair to the left side of her head. 

“People say you’re rather frightening… but I don’t see why.” Ruby said, relaxing by the pleasant conversation. “I don’t mean to offend you, but I was rather scared when you were asleep and I was thrown in the air by the… that magical thing you Sith use.” 

“The Force?” 

Ruby nodded, gulping. “Dia always told me never to befriend the Jedi or Sith… but I never understood why. You all are normal beings, just with special powers. I was never around to actually meet a Jedi, but people tell stories about them now.” the redhead turned away, pulling her legs away from her chest. Nozomi could sense the force around Ruby return to it’s calm state, instead of the tension that had built up around her. 

The Sith sighed deeply, peeling the sheets and comforters off of herself, and she stood up. Nozomi slowly walked to the window of the private ship, gazing out at the stars. “Ruby, there is no gift or prize about being a murderer. I only wish to be stronger, yet my lust for power overrules and urges me to fight and resort to violence… It is a sort of primitive instinct of falling to my place as a Sith.” she looked over her shoulder to Ruby. “But my master wishes that I not have these thoughts. These thoughts pull me away from my ultimate goal… which I have realized to be hers instead.” 

“It sounds like you can’t choose a path to follow, Darth Arcainus, ma’am.” Ruby whispered, folding her hands over her lap. 

“You may be right Ruby…” Nozomi faced the window again. She crossed her arms, beginning to meditate. “Ruby, you mustn't tell anyone of what I have said. As it could end in our demise.” she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. 

The redhead nodded gently, pinching her brow together. “I understand, Darth Arcainus.” 

Nozomi flinched as she said her name, somehow now bothered by that title. “Tell me how you came upon my ship, Ruby. I would like to know how Tsubasa got my coordinates.” she asked, attempting to return to her meditative state. 

“Tsubasa had apparently gotten in contact with my sister Dia, as we were travelling to the Illeenium system, in the Outer Rim Territories to scout for visible life for the empire, but then we returned to the Llmaari System in the Inner Rim, yeah? We landed on Lok Mæw, during some kind of traditional festival, and we made headway to the palace where we met the queen and found Tsubasa.” she explained, pausing. “Tsubasa had seen you leave in a hurry, and we followed you through the crowds to the spaceport.” 

Nozomi’s nose wrinkled. “You followed me, landed my private transport, got on, and now you’re here to watch me. That’s all?” she didn’t move, not surprised by Tsubasa’s actions. “She had to have called you days before we even landed in Lok Mæw. Sith almighty.” her head shook. 

“That’s right, ma’am. She contacted us about a week ago, just as we were in sight of the Illeenium system on our radar. Since she is a commanding captain, we were required to return to her.” 

“I’m not upset Ruby, I’m used to things like this. The Empress has always wanted me to be under some kind of watchful eye, and I suppose she thinks Tsubasa can provide that. She’s wrong.” Nozomi uttered, unfolding her arms. She turned around, eyes now open. “That is why I left, and I’m now on my way to the Core Worlds. I have to make port at Alderaan before I depart again for the terrestrial planet of Redumla just past Hosnian Prime.”

Ruby stood up. “You’ll be in transit for another few days!” 

“I understand that.” 

“But you have to come back to the Empress’ side, Darth Arcainus. She has summoned you personally. We need to return to her maiden starship.” Ruby explained, taking a step in Nozomi’s direction. 

Nozomi grit her teeth. “I will be doing nothing of the sort. You can’t force me to do anything, you’re just another Imperial Guard.” she scoffed. “With your attitude on things, I wouldn’t even begin to imagine how you got your ticket into the military.” Nozomi grabbed her robes off of the dresser top, and she walked to the bath. 

Ruby pulled out her blaster, firing a shot at the Sith. Nozomi threw her hand out at the shot, halting the plasma shot in mid-air. It sparked and fizzed, the particles moving back and forth, trying so hard to escape the strength of the Force. The shot illuminated the ground below it, as well as the ceiling above. 

Arcainus force pushed Ruby back into her chair, holding her down with the force. She walked to meet the front of Ruby’s chair, the plasma shot still fizzing and popping in mid-air. Arcainus’ eyes were narrow, her throat burned of bile, and she regretted trying to befriend the Imperial soldier. 

“Who sent you?!” she bellowed, getting close to probe Ruby’s mind to find the answer. “Tell me or I will not hesitate to kill you where you sit!”

Ruby didn’t say a word, she sat with her head against the wall, her eyes wide with fear, and her finger on a button of a remote. She choked, trying to move a muscle, but she couldn’t. Her eyes ran with tears and her throat tightened. 

Arcainus took the button from her hand, smashing it in her hand. “You sent them after me… Didn’t you?” she growled. “Didn’t you!” Ruby grit her teeth, yelping as Nozomi probed her mind and ran through all of her memories and thoughts. 

Arcainus scoffed, stepping back from the girl. The button she had smashed was an emergency alert to her sister, most likely already tracking her ship as is, but it was something for them to come even quickly. She let go of the plasma shot, the blast hitting the wall with a loud crash and burning smell. Ruby had squeaked as the blast hit the wall, keeping her gaze on Nozomi. 

“I hate you.” Arcainus spat, letting go of the robes in her hand. “I trusted you, with all of this personal information… and you betrayed me.” she whispered. “I can’t let you live with you carrying something like that, oh no.” Her hand rose to her side, getting in a meditative state. 

The Sith widened her eyes, her heartbeat and breath picking up. She gathered the energy between her hand and Ruby’s neck, starting to squeeze it. Ruby started to choke, gasping for air. Her eyes wide open, becoming a deeper red with each moment passing in the strangulation. Her eyes began to flutter, throat still wheezing for sweet breath. 

Arcainus tightened the hold, squeezing harder. Ruby’s mouth ran with drool, eventually coming to an end of her resistances. The Sith released her hold on the soldier, as well as the bind on her body; watching as Ruby fell to the floor, her form limp. She was bound to die in minutes. 

“You don’t test me, dear Ruby. All who die usually get revenge one way or another. Just wait your turn, you fool.” she hissed, the bile still burning at her throat. Arcainus marched off to the bath, quickly getting in and out, then pulling all of her robes on.

She grabbed her lightsabers and transceiver, making headway for the emergency escape pod. Arcainus went back to Ruby, who was now well dead, and took her blaster as well. She returned to the escape pod, entered the location she wished to go to, and she sat inside buckling up. Just before the doors on the pod closed, she shot the console for the escape pod hatch, and it caught aflame. 

Arcainus was blasted from the ship, entering lightspeed as she was far enough away from the ship. She had to get to Redulma. That’s where Eli was, and she desperately needed to find Eli. It was now a matter of life and death, as Nozomi had now disobeyed her orders more than once, more involved with her personal interests… Her master, the Empress, would surely be upset with her and that meant a whole laundry list of ways she could be punished. Whatever it would be, Nozomi wasn’t ready. 

The escape pod told her that it would take longer than two to three days without the proper hyperdrive of a space ship, meaning that she would definitely have to land on Alderaan. She was hoping that she could even make it that far. 

Just as she had believed that she was out of the Empire’s hands for the day, her pod was pulled from lightspeed, and was torn into a tractor beam of an Imperial Star Destroyer. A-RISE. She sensed her master, meaning very clearly to Nozomi that she was aboard the A-RISE. Her brow lowered, and she was attempting to meditate and gather her thoughts before unleashing her anger once again upon more goons of the Empire. 

Her escape pod landed inside the hangar bay of the ship, and as her pod’s latch opened, Nozomi was met with the eyes of Tsubasa Kira. The Commander and Captain was beyond upset, her eyebrows low to her eyes, and her green eyes were darker than usual but were illuminated by the bright lights of the hangar. She was furious. Nozomi could hear the screaming of a woman behind Tsubasa. The woman was held back by two Stormtroopers, and she wailed in their grasp, trying so hard to escape. 

“She killed her! She killed my sister!” she cried, and Nozomi figured that was Ruby’s sister that she had mentioned. It was Dia. “You evil beast! You terrible being! Curse you! I hope the Creator that you are cursed for eternity!” she screamed, wild eyes the same shade of Ruby’s red and running with tears would not leave Nozomi. The Stormtroopers carried her off, her screams and shouts echoing in the hangar until she was behind closed doors. 

“Darth Arcainus, I have orders by the Empress of the Galactic Empire that you turn in your weapons and transceiver and come with me. She orders that you speak with her at once.” Kira told Nozomi, crossing her arms. “If you do not come peacefully, we have orders to eliminate you on sight.” 

Nozomi stepped out of the pod without her lightsabers and transceiver, pulling her hood over her head. “I choose to come silently and peacefully. I must speak with her as well,” she paused, folding her hands together, so not a inch of her skin was shown, all but her neck and chin. 

“I am in need of guidance.” Nozomi finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person. 
> 
> I kill my fave girl from Aqours and I don't even apologize for it. So here you go: 
> 
> Sorry y'all. 
> 
> Thats probably the last of the Aqours girls that you are going to see. I just wanted to have at least one of them in here, but to make it known:  
> hell yea they're a part of this universe. Also we now know the name and assumed location of where Eli and the second year squad are hiding! 
> 
> I have written in my notes that Redulma is similar to Alderaan in size and geographical features. It is a peaceful world, and is part of the rebellion, but that's not important yet. It is about 5-10 thousand light years away from Alderaan, and a little way just outside of the Hosnian system. So for instance, it would have seen the destruction of it from the surface of Redulma. 
> 
> This was written mostly at "I hate myself" o' clock, and I might take a short break between the next chapter and this one, just so I can catch up and binge watch all of the Star Wars movies and read over articles over articles of information before I start the next chapter. Wish me luck, all the movies together with minimal breaks is like 17 hours. RIP
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! :^)


	5. The Empress and Her Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Nozomi stood in the hangar, she could sense her Master. _The Empress_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for amputation and lightly graphic prosthetic attachment.

Just as Nozomi stood in the hangar, she could sense her Master. _The Empress_. 

She wasn’t too confident in how well everything will blow over with the Empress. Nozomi had known her for longer than anyone else affiliated with the Galactic Empire, and the woman had tried to look after her pupil closely. Nozomi was exhausted with people breathing down her neck, Empress or not. She was tired of it. 

With her negative experiences with the Jedi Order… none of her training in the Dark Side made her feel completely content. Some of the things she had commit definitely stood out to her, and she knew they were wrong. As for the other crimes like murder… was something she just let go. They always do say that the first kill is the hardest, and every one after that is easy. 

Tsubasa and three of the Empress’ personal guards surrounded Nozomi. The guards wore ridiculous red outfits, and they carried spears with electric tasers on either ends. They were complete eyesores. 

The caravan walked past the other crew of the starship, and the workers gawked at the group as they past. Even _the crew_ knew that something was wrong with Nozomi being personally escorted to the Empress. 

They took the elevator to the Empress’ floor, not speaking a single word to the other on the long ride up. As soon as the elevator’s doors opened to the private floor, the smells, sights, sounds, and even the taste of the air was overwhelming to Nozomi. Tsubasa led them in, walking into the quaint throne room (as most described it as so) and stood close to the center emblem on the floor. 

Guards stood against the walls on either side of the room, standing completely straight as they waited for the Empress to arrive. Their awful red uniforms stood out against the monotonous grey and black carved walls, and the hissing from the taser ends of their spears could be heard all through the room. This was all too unnerving for Nozomi. She despised this room, yet she had to be faithful to her Master and Empress. 

Massive windows behind the throne revealed the galaxy, and long fluid grey curtains met to each end of the window. Walls were carved with great detail, and modern furniture rested against the walls and circled the Sith woman and her caravan. The Empress had a very distinctive taste in decor, and she was a very regal woman as is. At least she had courtesy in her… dark heart to offer seats for her guests. 

The guards against the doors jumped to formation, stepping aside from the automatic door. The doors flew open, and slowly but surely, the Empress began to stride in. She wore long black robes, trimmed in gold and her head was concealed by a hood, quite similar to Nozomi’s own hood on her robe. From the mouth down, her complexion looked rather good, but no one actually knew how old the woman was, nor who she used to be. 

Tsubasa removed her hat, kneeling to her excellency. The guards beside Nozomi did the same, and all but Nozomi was kneeling. She didn’t like where this was going already. 

“Darth Arcainus…” The Empress announced, sitting down in her throne. “You haven’t asked for my guidance as of late. Why is that?” she asked, her hands clenching the end of the armrests. 

Nozomi lowered her head, looking at the floor. “I felt that I wasn’t in need of it.” she said, stepping forward. 

“You are lying, child. I could sense the light in you from your arrival on this ship.” the ruler sneered, crossing her legs. The Empress gazed at Arcainus, tilting her head at her near-perfect student. “Remove your hood, Arcainus. I wish to see your eyes.” 

Nozomi took a deep breath, assuming her role as the Empress’ plaything. She tugged on the end of her hood, pulling it away from her head and her plum hair bounced out from inside the hood. Her head rose, and she opened her eyes, staring directly at her master. 

“Has the Dark side of the Force left you completely, my child?” the Empress questioned, tilting her head in the other direction. “What are you keeping from me…?” she pouted, raising her left hand in Arcainus’ path. 

Arcainus was rooted to her spot, and the painful pricking and prodding of her Empress inside of her head was _not_ comfortable. The feeling scratched and bit at her memories, her emotions, her knowledge; everything she wanted to keep secret was now violated by the ruler of the Empire. The single memory of discovering Project Mu’s from Maki Nishikino’s computer was being stretched and pulled from her memory, albeit still remaining in her mind. Arcainus let out a small whine, forgetting how intense and painful probing the mind was. 

The Empress laughed, lowering her hand. “A Project Mu’s? Tell me about this, Arcainus. Enlighten all of my guests of this horrible order by the Jedi.” she snickered, resting against the back of her throne again. 

Darth Arcainus’ heart beat picked up, and she attempted to even her breathing before speaking. “I discovered Project Mu’s while on my travels to Lok Mæw… It was an order the Jedi Council wished to enlist to the students and knights at the temples across the Galaxy. All in order to discover even more Force sensitive before the Clone Wars began. A supposed Jedi at the temple on Coruscant had a vision of the Jedi Order’s end, yet it was too late. As... I had murdered that Jedi days after their vision.” she explained, blinking and staring at the floor again. This was not going to end well for herself.

“Interesting.” said the Empress, folding her hands over her lap. She turned to Tsubasa, a small smile filing her lips. “Captain?” 

Tsubasa rose from the floor, maintaining her respective pose for the Empress’ presence. “Yes, my liege, what may I help you with?” her voice was cold and boring, yet she retained respect in her tone. The Empress chuckled. 

“I wish for you to take Darth Arcainus’ tranciever and obtain the files for Project Mu’s. Inform all systems in the Galaxy that the reward for any Jedi, or those affiliated with the Jedi who are discovered, is to be raised. I want every last one dead. Is that clear?” the exalt asked, tapping her nails against the metal form of her throne. 

The captain bowed, saluting the Empress. “Yes ma’am. I will have this done by the end of the day.” she held her cold expression, nodding. 

Arcainus flinched at the order, unsure why these feelings had to come back here and now, right in front of her master. She looked up slowly, meeting the harsh scowl of the Empress’ lips. This is when things were going to head south. 

“Do you not understand that, Arcainus?” The Empress asked, standing from her seat. The woman began to slowly walk to Arcainus’ front. “Must I force the Dark side into your mind? Or your heart? You mustn't begin to lose your strength, but that is exactly what you are doing right now, my dear.” she stood close to her pupil. 

“Master, I do not know why these feelings are coming back to me. Just days ago, I had felt nothing and I was intoxicated by the Dark side.” Arcainus stated, looking back on when she was just waltzing around this same star ship. “I think it has something to do with Eli, Master…” 

The Empress nodded, stopping close to Arcainus. She folded her hands in front of her stomach, her sleeves meeting together. Her eyes could narrowly be seen underneath her hood, and they were a menacing yellow-gold. Arcainus could feel her Master’s anger. 

“My child, I do not wish to punish you… since you are like a daughter to me, and I want you to be perfect for me. But,” the exalt pursed her lips, exhaling deeply. “But I cannot let your disobedience go unpunished this time.” 

Arcainus gulped, a cold sweat running down her forehead. She closed her eyes, sensing the attack coming, but she did nothing to stop it. 

It was like a flash of lightning. The Empress drew her own lightsaber, ever so elegantly and quickly, that her target flew off with the air. The target was Nozomi’s right arm. Nozomi’s eyes widened, seconds after the appendage was gone, and another scream rolled out of her throat. She reeled back against the ground, hitting the ground hard as she forced back tears and stared at the singed cloth and nub of her shoulder that was left. 

She felt the anger rise up in her chest, and she blinked, feeling the adrenaline and the Dark side fuel through in her veins. Tsubasa watched on in object horror, clearly unable to say anything against the Empress, so she just stood before Arcainus with her mouth agape. Arcainus gathered herself, leaving her lost appendage on the floor and standing from her fallen position. 

“I encourage you, Darth Arcainus, to go after this dumb girl. The foolish Jedi Eli Ayase.” The Empress spat, sheathing her lightsaber, and slowly turned and returned to her throne. “You’ll be fitted with a robotic arm, and you will train on this starship until you seem fit for personal departure.” she finished. 

The Empress stared at Arcainus, smiling. “Your eyes are back to the perfect shade of yellow. The same shade that I saw when I first met you. Perfect.” 

A few moments passed, and the Empress giggled. Arcainus wanted to fly over and murder her. She wanted the Empress dead.

But she couldn’t kill her. 

 

The Dark side kept her from doing it. 

 

\----

Arcainus twitched, grunting here and there as her burned muscles and nerves were pulled and connected to a robotic arm. Her eyes were focused on the bolts in the boring ceiling, and she counted each one over and over again as the operation persisted. The pain didn’t bother her. She had an obligation. She had to find Eli…

The droids welded and connected wires and plugs in their respective places, eventually covering the cords with carbon fiber plating for a smooth and clean look. They stepped away, letting Arcainus to herself as she figured out everything with her new arm. The droids left the room, and the door slammed shut with such force that Arcainus jumped. 

She slowly looked down at the prosthetic, a frown weighing down her lips. It looked awful. 

Arcainus pulled herself off of the upright bed, stepping onto the floor with a thud of her boot. She held up her new arm in her actual hand, clenching and releasing her prosthetic. She hated it. 

The Sith marched out of the operating room, not bothering to pull her hood up as she exited. Workers and other Stormtroopers stared at her wide-eyed, surprised to see her with a new addition. Arcainus already knew they weren’t really surprised, she could tell by their thoughts as she passed.  
Arcainus eventually reached the room Tsubasa told her was for training, and in the center of the room laid her two lightsabers on a solid metal table. She walked to the table, reaching for her sabers, taking one in each hand. Her first saber, the silver handle and distinctive purple blade made her remember her roots as a force user. While her second blade, with it’s golden handle and fearsome red blade reminded her that she was creating a new path in the Dark side. Both lightsabers came together to create her single staff that she became accustomed to during her time as new blood in the Empire. 

She brought the two lightsabers together, pushing the ends into the other, and turned to lock them together. Her finger pressed each button on each end, and the lightsabers whirled on, hissing as she did. Arcainus felt at peace as she felt the heat from the sabers… it felt _right_. 

The anger that she had cultivated since her arm was cut off developed a power of the Dark side that she had never felt before. The power came in waves, rather than the usual overwhelming typhoon. She welcomed this new power with open arms, knowing that there wasn’t any other good solution for it regardless. She accepted that there was no hope for redemption now. 

 

Nozomi Toujou had finally accepted her title as Darth Arcainus. Nozomi Toujou had finally died. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I have published this a lot earlier than I had expected, and I'm sure many of you weren't expecting this until a little while too. I may or may not have just gotten too excited about writing this after watching episodes VII and VI again, and I also wanted for us all to meet the Empress. I jUST LOVE STAR WARS SO MUCH OK. 
> 
> I need to focus more on finishing my WW2 fic in the meantime, as I pushed that off to finish this instead, so I need to get right on that. There will definitely be another chapter within a month, and it will probably be longer than this one by a few thousand words. The end is all planned out. We're near the beginning of the end of Nozomi's chapter. I appreciate your patience, thank you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! ;^)


	6. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if Elicchi doesn’t recognize me?_ She thought, gently touching her lips, and her cheeks. It wasn’t only a question out of curiosity, she felt genuinely concerned if Eli couldn’t recognize her. 
> 
> The Sith furrowed her brow, stepping away from the mirror. Her eyes immediately found the gloved prosthetic on her right hand beside herself, clenching her hand in anger.

Darth Arcainus began training. Most of her time was consumed by her rigorous training, but she had to feel comfortable with her… new appendage. Some days, the training would go so far into her head, that she would forget why she was practicing the same few challenges over and over again. But she then quickly remembered that it is her duty, and reinforced task, to eliminate every Jedi in the Galaxy. 

The Jedi Order had commit treason… but… in reality, they had not. There are very little Jedi left to tell the tale, perhaps even some who escaped the temple on Coruscant. Arcainus wasn’t as clumsy and wreckless as she was in those days, and her ties to the Force and her mastery of the arts have peaked and increased greatly in the past few months. 

Arcainus absolutely _hated_ her prosthetic. It was lighter than her other arm, throwing balance off, but since the start of her brutal training-only schedule its improved. She remembers how months ago, she disobeyed her Empress and followed her heart instead. Who knows where Eli was now… 

Despite dissolving all of the light and thoughts of disobedience against her master, Arcainus still wanted to find Eli. She wished she could tell herself that her feelings for Elichika were still there, but even now, she didn’t know what she wanted. The impulsive actions after Eli left scarred Arcainus, she just wanted to love her, but she left in the middle of the night.

Love. 

Arcainus had to think of a time where she felt love without associating it to Eli, and unfortunately… she couldn’t. The Empress had a very toxic way of showing affection to her pupil, and Darth Arcainus wanted nothing to do with that woman. Not after her arm was amputated as a punishment for disobedience. In front of others who pledged their loyalty to the Galaxy’s leader, who would always throw someone under the bus for abandoning their set values and laws. It was embarrassing. 

Now it was the time for Darth Arcainus to get her sweet revenge. 

\---

Arcainus was finishing up her last practice, taking a momentary break to catch her breath. Her lightsabers sat beside her, shining softly in the ugly fluorescent lighting overhead. The “training room” was a complete mess, as the floors were littered with singed plastic dummies and broken blasters, the walls were covered in shots from said blasters and the occasional hole here and there from exerted frustrations. Mirrors once fully covered the north-facing wall but many had shattered from gunfire or from over calculated hits. The room had taken quite the beating in the past months. 

Arcainus got to her feet, taking the lightsabers in each hand. She walked past the mess, force pushing some of the clutter out of her path, and she stopped to stare at herself in the one mirror that was left. The Sith stepped closer to the wall, observing each little detail of her appearance; from each plum shaded hair atop her head, to the fierce yellow of her eyes, and the round form of her face. It had been such a long time since she had looked at herself like that. 

_What if Elicchi doesn’t recognize me?_ She thought, gently touching her lips, and her cheeks. It wasn’t only a question out of curiosity, she felt genuinely concerned if Eli couldn’t recognize her. 

The Sith furrowed her brow, stepping away from the mirror. Her eyes immediately found the gloved prosthetic on her right hand beside herself, clenching her hand in anger. She forgot her lightsaber was in her other hand, and she pulled it up to her line of sight. Her lightsabers were currently together to form her staff and she unlocked the two, pulling them apart for two sabers. She gave one long look at herself in the mirror, right before she turned on her red blade, slashing madly at the wall. The glass shattered, cracking and falling to the ground from the intense heat of the blade. Some of the glass even melted before the blade. 

Crunching from broken plastic and other debris came from under Arcainus’ boots as she stepped away from the wall. Of the remaining pieces of mirror that were plastered to the wall hung in an ugly fashion back at the woman, distorting her form from the uneven glass left. She looked like a beast. A creature too far gone for saving. She didn’t want that to be the case… But she had to refuse those thoughts. It was already all written out in her destiny that she is too far gone, because the cards _never_ lied. 

Arcainus returned the hot lightsaber back to the Kyber Crystal inside the handle, shivering at the loud scrape of it containing itself. She decided against finishing her training, instead rushing out of the room as she clipped her lightsabers back to her hip. Stormtroopers made their normal commute up and down the hallways, occasionally followed by an officer or one of the ship’s crew.

The woman stumbled against the wall, unable to shake the disturbing gaze that the mirror bounced back at her in the room. She didn’t even know what it could’ve been… Ambiance of the starship grew louder in the hallway, and it made her uneasy. This unbalance in her body was so prominent for her own wishes. Arcainus did not want to rely on her master, but with this annoying and unending feeling, she might have to. 

A stormtrooper stopped, asking if she needed help. Arcainus didn’t hear them. 

They asked again. “Darth Arcainus? Are you alright?” Arcainus could only focus on their rifle on a long strap, tied around their midsection. She looked up to see their soulless helmet, and she stumbled back from them. 

“No, as you were,” she said quickly, straightening her back against the wall. The stormtrooper stiffened, and marched back off to wherever. 

Arcainus ran as fast as she could through the massive ship to the control bay, hoping that Tsubasa would be lurking around in there. Everytime she would have to stop and get into an elevator to climb the floors of the ship infuriated her. It seemed to be like a game of red light, green light. The Sith was just now thinking about how angry she was by this little coincidence, that she really should have realized months ago. 

Eventually, she reached the control bay, sliding to a halt before coming inside. Presentation is everything to them. The doors flew open, and Arcainus neatly walked inside, quickly pulling her hood on before anyone had their eyes on her. Ahead of the actual controls were massive windows looking out on space and the front point of the spaceship, while in the middle of the windows was the woman that Arcainus was looking for. 

Arcainus slowly approached the woman, walking past the controls men, glaring at them as they watched her with weary eyes. She raised her head. “Captain Kira, I’m ready to depart to Redulma.” she breathed, narrowing her eyes. 

Kira turned around, looking up at the taller person. “You are, are you?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “I don’t remember you being the one to tell me what to do…”

“That’s not at all what I said, Kira.” Arcainus snapped, crossing her arms. “I merely just told you that I wanted to leave. It’s time that I find Jedi Ayase.” She took a deep breath, pacing herself. She wasn’t going to lose her temper. Not today. Not right now. 

Tsubasa Kira nodded, tipping her hat. “Of course. We’ll leave in an hour.” she said, not enthused. “Meet me in the main hangar in that time, but if you’re not there, then I won’t be leaving at all.” Kira crossed her arms, turning back to face the view of deep space. 

Arcainus scoffed, stomping back off to the elevator. She hurried inside, slamming her finger into the deck number she needed. Once she landed, she ran off to the hangar, patiently sitting at the ship she was to depart on. The hour couldn’t have come any slower. 

\--

The hour felt like it lasted a millennia, but it could have been the anxiety harshly striking her chest. Whatever it was, she didn’t like it, and she sat there with her leg bouncing up and down. She was gawked at by passing stormtroopers, but when she looked back with her harsh gaze, they immediately faced forward again. 

Captain Kira finally arrived in the hangar a few minutes later than the hour, and she was talking loudly to the girl who followed closely behind. The girl who followed Kira like a duckling waddled behind, quickly writing things down on a tablet. She had light brown hair, short, neatly tucked under a cap; eyes of blue dashed back and forth from Kira’s back to the tablet screen, and she smiled, happily following behind. 

“Ah, Darth Arcainus,” Tsubasa greeted, extending her arms wide. “I’d like you to meet my co-captain Watanabe You. She’ll be joining us on our journey to Redulma, please get acquainted with each other while we spend the few parsecs in transit.” she grinned, opening the ship’s hatch to the inside, and walked in. 

You came over and stood next to Arcainus. She smiled, waving. “Hello, I hope I’m not upsetting you, Darth Arcainus, but I hope you complete your mission on Redulma.” she said quickly, rushing inside the transport with Tsubasa. 

Arcainus stood there for a minute, folding her hands in front of her chest. She wasn’t sure how to comprehend You’s kind greeting, since no one really had offered that kindness to her before. She briskly walked up the ramp into the transport, taking a small room off to the right of the exit to meditate. Her eyes closed as she sat on the floor, crossing her legs into her meditative state. 

It was going to be a long journey to Redulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait guys!!! Things around my parts have literally been so stressful, with school now in session and what, I've been trying to fit in writing with my wildly wacky (and gross) schedule! Hopefully I'll be able to wrap this up by the end of 2k16, but I have no idea what is set in stone. I'd really like you guys to know that I appreciate all of your support and love. It's really bumped me up on some of my bad days!! 
> 
> Love you cats, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)


	7. Redulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her beautiful lips quivered, settling into a sad frown. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Nozomi..."_

The trip was absolutely dreadful. It could have been Tsubasa gabbing away to two other crew lackeys the entire time, which Arcainus believed to be the case, but turns out that it was the length. A few parsecs turned into _fifteen_ parsecs, due to new mandates on Empire travel in the Galaxy. There was also an unexpected asteroid field, a meteor shower over Coruscant, and then a run in with a smuggler's ship (something that Tsubasa was REQUIRED to call in). 

The trip didn't seem as bad once Arcainus made small conversation with the new co-captain, You. Sure their conversations were nothing but a check up on where they were, or if they would be landing soon, but Arcainus seemed to notice the girl taking a liking to her. It would be a lie if Arcainus said that she didn't enjoy You. Her presence was refreshing, she had a great personality, and she was the only soul in the Empire who offered kindness to a fabricated Sith. You looked at Arcainus as she was another person, she wasn't afraid of the Sith's power... she was _kind_ to her. You gave the respect to Arcainus as a higher official, but Arcainus actually offered the polite authority that she used to the Younglings in the Temple before she committed mass genocide...

Arcainus sometimes found herself dreaming of the days before the slaughter, days where she found joy in instructing Younglings, or playfully sparring with the Padawans. She used to be good with children...yet those days are far behind her now. Those dreams would never end well, only ending with sights from Executive Order 66. 

She considered the brutal executions to be small potatoes nowadays. There was always more blood to be shed, in one sort or another, and Arcainus will make sure she'll get her way every time. Even from the time between the end of the Clone Wars to the present, she's probably ended more lives than in the time of (what she conveniently calls) the Purge. 

While in her meditation, a soft, gentle knock came from the door. Arcainus took a deep breath, abandoning her meditative state to answer. She was really hoping it wasn't Tsubasa. 

"Come in." 

The door slid open, and in crept You. She smiled as she gave a quick bow of the head to Arcainus, who sat cross-legged on a floor cushion. The girl removed the blaster from her holster and the hat from her head, resting them on a side table, so she could sit in front of Arcainus on the floor. 

"Darth Arcainus, I hope I'm not being too formal with you right now," she said, grinning. 

Arcainus couldn't help but smile in return. "No, you're quite alright. Now, what have you come to tell me, You." she asked, folding her hands together. 

"Well... I'd like to tell you that we will be landing in Redulma soon. But I'd also like to thank you for your patience with all of our road bumps." You said, looking up at Arcainus. 

"Ah, it's no problem to worry about. I just have little tolerance for your captain. You've been an excellent colleague for this journey, and I appreciate it greatly." Arcainus closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

You nodded, resting her hands over her Empire-issued boots. She stood back up, brushing off her jacket. "I'm glad you enjoyed your voyage, and I hope to see you again soon. It was nice talking with you." You stepped lightly over to the sider table to retrieve her blaster and hat, settling both into their respective places. 

Before the girl left, she stopped at the door, looking over her shoulder at Arcainus. "I really admire you, Darth Arcainus." she said, smiling softly. "If I had the chance, I'd probably want to be an apprentice of yours. I mean, if I had prowess in the Force." 

Arcainus opened her eyes, startled by the statement. No one had _ever_... 

"I'll see you soon, Darth Arcainus." You left the room, waving. 

The Sith's eyes widened, and she tried to maintain composure. No one wanted to be a student under her teaching, but she's always craved the companionship. Her hands ran through her plum-colored hair, and she could feel them shaking. Her cold frigid heart in her chest was stabbing her, it struck her with pangs of sadness. Over and over again, it kept pushing more pain. 

Arcainus sniffled, she scoffed at herself, grimacing. A tear rolled down her cheek, an actual tear. Not sweat, not watery eyes, an actual, physical, tear of sadness. She sobbed, overwhelmed by remembering the feelings of forgiveness and kindness. 

The woman sat shaking on the ground, her back hunched over while her hands held her head. She kept shaking her head, unable to believe what was happening. Arcainus howled, crying so very hard. This was the first time she has cried in years. She felt like she was losing her goddamn mind. 

\--

Darth Arcainus left the transport with a whole new mindset. She had a job to do, and she was going to complete it. The sun shined down on the spaceport's tarmac, the brilliant tan color bounced back light like no tomorrow. The Sith folded her hands, leaving to meld into the busy streets of the kingdom. Redulma looked awfully similar to Naboo, but had more elegantly carved buildings with brightly colored dome roofs on citizen's homes in town. The palace stood higher than the town, arched over a massive hillside. A waterfall ran down at the side of the palace, a portion of the falls were collected for the castle's use. 

Parishioners of a church in town were gathered outside their cathedral, smiling at Arcainus as she walked by. Other citizens were out in the market, or just spending time at the fountain courtyards or flower patches. Arcainus didn't feel obligated to pull up her hood, and she wasn't ashamed to hide her face. Children ran around her, unfazed by her starling dark outfit. People of all walks of life seemed to be here, but they managed to conform into society.

Arcainus stopped at the bottom of the high inclining road to the castle, and she sighed, beginning her trek upwards. 

It took forever to reach the top of the road, the palace gates right in front of her. She started for the doors, but she was stopped by the lance of a guard. 

"Halt vagabond! State your matters of business!" They cried, standing straight and tall. "We do not allow visitors into the palace without proper reason!" 

Arcainus slowly blinked, folding her hands together. "I am here to seek audience with your queen. There is an urgent matter that I must discuss with her." she replied calmly. 

The guard narrowed their eyes, staring down at the Sith. "You are one of the Empire's goons, aren't you?" 

"I wouldn't test your luck." Arcainus bit her cheek, raising an eyebrow. "I am in immediate need of seeking council with her, this is no Empire matter that I say." 

In that split second, as she finished her sentence, she could feel _her_ presence. Darth Arcainus' eyes went wide, she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, and the cold bitter heart in her chest started beating quickly. She never thought that this day would _ever_ come again... to sense her again... after so very long...

"Elichika..." Arcainus whispered, still shaken up. "She's here." 

The guard didn't know what to make of what she just said, but they took her previous claim into consideration. They let her through, and Arcainus started back into the Palace like she was an AT-AT walker. She was so stiff, so unable to think properly. 

As the Sith reached the inside of the palace, it was beautifully decorated. Ornate windows, walls, pillars, and stone floors immediately greeted everything that stepped inside. Colors were varied in every detailed thing, but the vast colors seemed to work. This was so many steps above Lok Mæw's castle. 

In a throne at the end of the massive room sat a blonde woman, accompanied by handmaidens and advisors. There was the queen. 

"Oh?! We have a visitor!" The queen squealed, her voice probably going an octave higher than the Sith expected. "Please do not be afraid weary traveller, for I am Queen Mari Ohara. What might you need to see me for on this day?" 

Arcainus slowly approached the woman, observing her outfit before actually speaking. The queen wore a flowing gown, gradient purple and yellow met at her breast, fading darker as the skirt reached the floor. A loose shawl of silk wrapped around her arms, and bangles of gold jingled on her wrist. Her hair was shoulder-length, wavy and generally kept together, and she wore only a silver circlet on her head. 

Arcainus straightened her position, taking a deep breath. "I am here to find Jedi Master Elichika Ayase and her padawan Honoka Kousaka." she explained, resting her hands on her waist. "I have been searching for her for years now, and we have personal matters that we must dissolve between us." 

Arcainus couldn't believe what she was hearing herself say. She was here to kill Ayase, not to play marriage counselor. She needed to get out of her funk and do something. 

Queen Mari raised an eyebrow, shifting in her seat. "Ahh... so you've finally come to settle a score, I suppose?" she asked, expecting an answer. But she was never given one. Mari crossed her legs. "I'd offer you her location, but I _know_ you'll kill her. You're a Sith, one of the Galactic Empire. The one who initiated the mass genocide of the Jedi..." 

"You don't have to tell me what I already know," Arcainus snarled, clenching her fists. "If you do not tell me where they are, then I'll have to arrest you for disobeying the Empress' orders." she stared at the queen. 

Mari stiffened for a moment, but then she slyly smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay, Darth Arcainus." she said, resting her head on her hand. "I'll play your game... But you must do what I say, as you are on _my_ home and in my Kingdom," her blue eyes narrowed. 

Arcainus pursed her lips, resting her hands on her hips. She didn't respond. 

"Ayase and her crew are leaving for refuge in a cabin north of here, hoping to shield their tracks a bit more. And since you are to pursue her, I want all of your fighting to be held up there. Do not dare bring it here into the city." Queen Ohara slowly rose from her seat, grabbing a handful of her gown to walk before the Sith Master. "If you put my people in harm, I will request an audience with the Empress herself." 

A very brisk and uncomfortable moment passed by, the two women staring intently at each other. 

"You hesitated." Arcainus smirked, settling her arms at her sides. "If I was allowed to peek into your mind, I feel that I'd have so much worthy material to tell her lordship..." she giggled, turning her back to the queen. "But of course, your highness, I won't need to bring her into town. I'm not that wasteful of innocent people's lives." Arcainus made headway for the exit, laughing on her way out. 

She stepped outside, immediately losing the smile she wore inside. It was time for her to head north. 

\--

Arcainus wasn't sure what season the planet of Redulma was experiencing at the moment, but it sure as hell wasn't summer. The further up she walked, it got colder, and from quick deduction from the snow everywhere, it must've been winter. It was absolutely terrible. 

Brisk high winds blew around the Sith, nearly strong enough to knock her over, but she prevailed. Arcainus was determined to get her ass up there. This was the first time in nearly ten years since she's been this close to Eli, and yet she wasn't sure how to feel about everything. She knew that her once-companion did not love her anymore, so why should she still care? Too many times have her dreams been plagued by fake fantasies. 

Darth Arcainus couldn't bring herself to say that she hated the woman, despite saying it too many times. She truly didn't hate her, and it drove the Sith mad with frustration. How could love prevail through all of this? 

The woman stopped asking herself questions, focusing on making it to the cabin without freezing to death. She tried to listen to the sound of the snow crunching under her boots, or the howl of the winds. Nothing was creating a strong diversion, but she still trekked on, her sense of Eli grew stronger the further she went. 

Eli must definitely sense the Sith. The woman's aura was far too strong. Arcainus wondered if Elicchi was worried... she wondered if the Jedi was anxious, or maybe even scared to see her past lover. Darth Arcainus trudged on, thinking about these things intently. 

Soon, she saw a dim light through the snowstorm, and she started to run to it. Arcainus took a look behind herself, noting how her tracks were immediately filled with the coming snow. She hurried on to the door of the cabin. This was it. 

It was time to see Elicchi. 

Darth Arcainus pushed open the door, walking inside. The cabin was warm, homey. Before her stood a young woman, one with familiar features. She had long light-brown hair, and she wore a fashionable fur coat, matching fuzzy gloves, and long pants with boots. It's the dead girl from her dream. 

"You're..." 

Arcainus frowned. "Where's Ayase?" she snapped, resting a hand on the handle of her lightsaber. 

The young woman's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "She's not here--"

"You lie!" Arcainus screamed, the hand clenching hard around the lightsaber. 

The brunette's eyebrows pinched together in worry. "But I'm not lying!" 

Darth Arcainus let go of her lightsaber, throwing her hand out in front of herself, manipulating the Force to do her bidding. She froze the girl in place, focusing hard to seep into her mind, just like she had with Kurosawa Ruby before... 

Nevermind. 

The young woman squeaked in pain, her eyes wide with fear. She let out whimpers and painful cries. 

Arcainus slowly crept into her thoughts, finding that Ayase was here. She also saw her first look of the orange-haired padawan of Eli's, merrily enjoying time with another woman with blue hair. What odd people.

The Sith was about to leave her mind, when a quick shot from a blaster flew in her direction. Like clockwork, she masterfully used the Force to hold back the shot and she guided it into another wall. Her blood began to boil. 

"Kotori!" cried a blue haired woman. No, it was the blue haired woman from the girl's mind. She held a blaster, briskly letting go of it to come to her friend's aid. She helped the girl off of the floor, and she glared at the Sith woman. "Just go find her already." 

Arcainus narrowed her eyes, stepping away from the two and off into another room. In the next room was like a dining room of some sorts, and as she waltzed around the strange cabin, her sense of Eli grew stronger. 

Soon, she found a long hallway to a room, and followed it to the door. With how quiet she was being, she heard Eli's voice on the other side. 

Without any hesitation, Darth Arcainus opened the door, and before her, sitting on the floor in a meditation with her student was _her_. There sat Eli Ayase. 

"Eli..." Nozomi whispered, her eyes wide. 

Eli looked up, jumping in her seat, her eyes just as wide as Nozomi's. She slowly rose up, grabbing bunches of her robes in her hands. Her blue eyes were still so strong and sparkling, even after these long ten years. Her lips a perfect shade of pink, and hair was still the color of liquid gold, pulled back out of the way. She was _beautiful_...

Her beautiful lips quivered, settling into a sad frown. 

"Nozomi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally reaching the end of Nozomi's story guys!! I'm so excited to start the last chapter, and I feel that it will be really really good. It will probably be a little long, but it will be all of the ends tying up! 
> 
> Eli's finally here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	8. Maximum Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi knew this wasn’t the end. There’s always been a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to "Your Father Would Be Proud" and "Jyn Erso and Hope Suite" from the Rogue One soundtrack!

It was infuriating how beautiful Elicchi had become after these ten years. She was just as stunning as Nozomi remembered, maybe even _more_ beautiful now than she was before. But the Sith reassured herself that she was left blind after the several years that they have been apart. She had to repeatedly tell her that Eli wasn't good anymore, the Jedi were the problem, the true evil in the Galaxy. The Empress was the leading good in the Galaxy.

Darth Arcainus narrowed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she looked at the woman before her. She observed every detail of her, from her same-old tied back blonde locks, to her familiar worn boots. The robes she wore were different than the last set she wore, these were newer, and were blue. She no longer wore the traditional brown robes of the Jedi. 

Most likely to fit in better with the modern societies. 

"It's been a long time, Eli." Arcainus whispered, trying to shove the frightening feelings away. "You've aged well." 

Eli's expression hardened, but her eyebrows pinched together in worry. She walked in her old friend's direction, but she immediately stopped when Arcainus stepped back. Her eyes seemed to desperately search through the Sith's, but she couldn't find anything.   
"How could this happen to you, Nozomi?" she replied, quietly... sadly. 

Nozomi had a flashback of her reflection, gritting her teeth in frustration. Her assumptions had gotten so good, and her visions even better. She knew Elicchi could _never_ recognize her this way. The Empress' wishes of bending her apprentice's appearance into a monster was finally achieved. Congrats.

The Sith scoffed bitterly. " _How?_ How could this happen to me?" she said, clenching her fists. "You made me do this! You were the one who left me then-- at my most vulnerable state! You broke my heart, shattered my existence." Darth Arcainus' voice cracked. 

Eli's eyes widened, and she brought her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes slowly closed and her hands returned to her side. She was remaining reserved, like a good Jedi would. The padawan girl behind her stood up, and her eyes of blue staring off in Arcainus' direction. Eli's hands folded over her heart. 

"Nozomi... I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you." she said, shaking her head. "I only wanted to help you, and it was wrong for me to run from you. I know that now--" 

"You're lying!" Arcainus interrupted, her voice hoarse. "You left me because you never really loved me! You only cared about staying true to your stupid Jedi oaths." Her hand met the lightsaber at her side, and she wrapped a hand around it. She could sense the padawan girl reaching for her lightsaber too. 

"Leave us, padawan." Darth Arcainus barked, flashing her gaze to the orange-haired girl. "Go tend to your friends in the front. You're the last thing I'll be dealing with tonight." 

Eli turned slightly, meeting her padawan's eyes. "It is best that you leave, Honoka. This is destined for me." the Jedi Master whispered, saying something else afterwards, but Nozomi didn't catch it. 

The padawan hesitantly nodded, walking past her master, and the frightening Sith. Nozomi and Honoka met eyes before she passed, and the woman could sense power in the girl. She ignored the thought, returning her attention to Eli. 

"Listen to me, Nozomi," Eli begged, taking another step to Nozomi. "I don't hate you. I never hated you..."   
Nozomi turned her nose up, scoffing. "Sure you did." 

"Please listen, I'm not lying to you--" 

"You are!" 

Eli's brow had lowered, and she was annoyed. But like before, she remained reserved. She was trying too hard to remain cold and hard, just like her Master before her. Nozomi always knew when she tried too hard. 

Even now. 

"What will it take for you to believe me?" she asked, returning her hands to her sides.   
Nozomi tilted her head, turning away from Eli. "I want my revenge." 

Eli blinked slowly, looking right through her old friend. "But haven't you gotten it yet?" she asked again, raising her head. She was taking deep breaths. "You have murdered almost every Jedi in the Galaxy while searching for me. Are you not satisfied yet?" 

The Sith shook her head, letting go of her lightsaber for a moment to pull off her long robe. As the thick ebony fabric hit the tiled ground with a thud, Arcainus shifted her gaze back to the Jedi. "But it was never _you_." she bared her teeth and reached for her lightsaber, this time pulling it from the clip. 

The Jedi took the blue robe from her shoulders, setting it on the ground. She too reached for her lightsaber, digging her heel into the ground as she got into her stance. It was far too familiar to Arcainus. "You need to stop this Nozomi." 

Darth Arcainus growled. "My name is not Nozomi anymore." she hissed, watching Eli's eyebrows lower. 

"I am Darth Arcainus!" 

The Sith flew forward, releasing the harsh red blade of her lightsaber mid-movement, before slamming it against Eli's natural green blade. The force was rebounded from between the blades, flying back with incredible strength to shatter the glass of the windows and throw things from their places on the walls. Arcainus pressed down hard against Eli's blade, then attempted to kick her side, but was blocked and knocked back. Eli had jumped outside, using the Force to do so. 

Arcainus quickly got back to her enemy, grabbing shattered glass with the Force to fling at Eli. She trudged through the snow, getting cut with her own offense, while Eli only obtained a cut or two on the cheek by defending. The woman started to make aim for spots to attack the Jedi with, but all were masterfully blocked each time. They walked further out into the snow storm, reaching a point where the snow fell harder, but the ground was frozen and easier to move through. 

The Sith was able to kick and elbow the woman to the ground, but Eli quickly evaded a deadly blow while she was on the ground. Eli used the Force in defense to push Arcainus back while she got a head start away from her. Arcainus shook off the weak push, running in pursuit to her target, throwing snow from a small hill onto the woman. 

"Just give up Elicchi!" she screamed, catching her breath as she stepped closer to the mound of snow that covered Eli. 

A hot green blade appeared before Arcainus, and she blocked, blinking to see that Eli had escaped her cold prison. Eli now lead in their dance of clashing blades, forcing Arcainus to evade to the side and switch places with her. Their lightsabers hissed and sputtered violently as they were slammed repeatedly together, it was frightening. 

"You need to calm down Nozomi, please!" Eli said between breaths.   
Sweat poured from Nozomi's forehead, and her throat was cold from the air. Her bangs were matted to her forehead, sweat was built up under her glove, and she could feel some of the joints in her mechanical arm begin squeak with how frequently she moved. The extreme cold of her environment was a complete difference to how disgusting she felt, heat radiating off her lightsaber blade. As she fought with Eli, she noted that Eli looked awfully similar to how she felt. A blizzard was not the place for a lightsaber duel. 

Nozomi backed off for a moment, catching her breath and looking for the next spot to attack. Eli was slowly circling her, watching each little movement that her attacker made. She too was using the time to her advantage, evening her breathing and taking a small break, but her lightsaber was never lowered. Their eyes were glued to each other's, never breaking from the intense gaze. 

Arcainus took a step back, sensing the padawan girl approaching from behind herself. She still didn't shake her gaze with Eli, but then she noted how the woman's facial features melted when she too sensed her pupil's presence. Jedi Ayase didn't retract her lightsaber, keeping it steady at her waist.

"You shouldn't have come here, padawan." Arcainus warned, slowly beginning to circle Ayase like her prey. "Don't you agree with me, Elicchi? It was a bad idea for her to come..." 

Eli watched Nozomi, glancing very briefly to Honoka. "Honoka you cannot stay here. You need to take Kotori and Umi and leave back for town." 

The orange-haired girl shook her head, taking the lightsaber from her belt. "No, Master. You can't take Darth Arcainus on your own. Even you should know that!" she cried, taking another step in their direction.

Arcainus laughed.

"Honoka, do what I say and leave _now_. Go, make haste!" Eli demanded, returning her gaze to Nozomi. 

Not a split second went by before Arcainus threw Honoka from her place with the force, and she crashed right into a tree falling unconscious. Eli immediately ran to her pupil's side, quickly checking to see if she was alright. Thankfully, she was. 

"No one else is going to come and help you Eli! It's just you and me now!" Arcainus shouted, her anger evident. "Come and face me like the warrior you used to be!"

Ayase faced her old lover, briskly standing from her spot and slowly drew closer to Nozomi. She drew her lightsaber, gathering her composure. Her expression was hard and even colder than before. This time she wasn't forcing to maintain composure. She was furious.

"Your anger is appealing." Arcainus commented, digging her heels into the snow to prepare for Eli's next move.

Eli charged at Nozomi, gracefully swinging her lightsaber in offense, instead of defense, against the Sith. Arcainus was surprised, blocking each attack and evaiding behind trees and other objects. She was mostly surprised how enraged her Elicchi had become... Nozomi had never seen this kind of anger in her before.

Arcainus just started to have fun. She slashed her lightsaber through a tree trunk, kicking it in Eli's direction. Eli mowed through the obstacle, lashing her blade one last time before getting caught in a close bout of strength with Nozomi. Her blue eyes were wide, the glow of her lightsaber scarily making her look old, nothing compared to how she really was. 

There they stood, snow still falling, less so than earlier, and neither woman gave up their strength. Nozomi stood strong, her heels digging into the ground as Eli pressed her lightsaber harder against her own. Intense hissing and cracking came from their blades, the green and red together meshing into an ugly glow.

"Why are you doing this?" Eli cried, her teeth gritting as she pushed down harder onto Nozomi's lightsaber.

Darth Arcainus didn't respond right away, using the force to help stand her up straight. She then began to do the same to Eli, as she had done to her. The wind picked up and blew frigid air into the Sith's face. She shook her head.

"When will you understand, Eli?" Arcainus said, slowly sensing the coming attack from the woman. "You are the one who sent me into this rage. You are what awakened the Dark Side in my heart."

Eli kicked Arcainus square in the chest, knocking her back on the ground a good foot or two away. She held her lightsaber in defense while the Sith gained composure, and waited patiently for the next move. 

The Sith scrambled to her feet, swinging her lightsaber towards Eli. She managed to nick the Jedi's chest and arm, and she was going to keep going from there, but something wouldn't let her. The sight of seeing Eli yelp in surprise from being hit made Arcainus stagger a bit. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

Arcainus was locked in place, her knees were buckled, and she wasn't able to evade the onslaught that Eli was going to be bringing to her. Eli didn't move, unlike Arcainus had suspected, and she just stared at the woman unable to say anything. The Sith had to force herself to do something, so she reached to the other lightsaber at her belt and pulled it off. She locked her two lightsabers together, forming her staff that she hadn't used in so long... 

Eli's eyes went wide at the sight of Nozomi's familiar old lightsaber, not the distorted red of her title bearing weapon. Purple was one of the rarest colors of Kyber Crystal known in the entire Galaxy, and seeing the stunning glow in person was enough to get run over with jealousy. Eli could admit that she was once jealous of the rare beauty of the lightsaber, but not anymore. And especially not today. 

Arcainus spun the staff around in her hands, feeling confident in her skills of dual wielding. She brought the dual saber near her waist, guarding her body with it. After a moment of neither of them moving, the plum-haired woman decided it was time to get things going. 

She masterfully began to move Eli backwards into the field again, having a slight feeling that it was going to end out there. Eli seemed to manage the fast paced movements of the dual lightsaber, keeping a steady defense to Arcainus’ preposterous offensive attacks. Arcainus tried not to focus on Eli too much, instead pouring all of her focus into her movements and attack. The snow still pelted their backs, and their hair was practically wet with snow at this point. It seemed like they were out there forever. 

As they got back into the snowy field, Arcainus moved back to rest for a moment, overwhelmed by the awful pace she was moving at. When her breath was somewhat more even, she circled around Eli and grazed the tip of her lightsaber to the snow. Rapid sounds of popping and fizzing came from the hot kyber crystal energy against the cold wet snow. Arcainus charged back at Eli, lashing her staff down in an attempt to provide a finishing attack, but Eli knocked her back again. 

Pattering footsteps and hushed chatter distracted Arcainus for the slight second, noticing the other women from before helping their friend off of the ground and back to the cabin. The blue haired woman had her blaster pointed at the Imperial slime, and she repeatedly told her friend to hurry back to the ship. Her gaze was cold and hard, just like the same expression that Elicchi wore. 

Darth Arcainus managed to get another hit onto Eli, the blade of her lightsaber cut through the cloth of her robes, digging deep enough to leave a sizeable gash on the Jedi’s chest. Eli staggered back for a moment, crying out in pain. Arcainus felt locked in place again. 

From what the Sith could assume, the blue-haired woman fired a shot from her blaster in an attempt to give Eli time to recover, which Arcainus wasn’t able to deflect back. The searing shot of energy hit Arcainus’ side, throwing her to the ground. She too yelped in pain, her robotic arm feeling for the tender area from the shot. Sure as the Force, Arcainus found it, choking back a screaming frenzy. She stood back up, wobbling a bit to maintain balance. 

Eli turned quickly to the blue-haired woman, and she shook her head. “Get out of here now Umi!” 

Darth Arcainus growled, walking back to begin the waltz with Eli again. She raised her lightsaber and attempted to catch Eli off guard, but she wasn’t, and the Jedi blocked the oncoming attack. 

Umi fired another shot at Arcainus, who was now aware of the offense, retaliated by using the force to throw it back at her. The Sith had jumped back from Eli in order to concentrate her shot, skillfully stopping the shot. The hot shot of plasma was momentarily stuck in the air, but was redirected by Arcainus to aim at the ship captain. 

When the shot was in progress of flying back at Umi, Eli had stepped in to reflect the shot with her lightsaber. After the very quick actions of both Arcainus and Eli, they stared wide-eyed at each other. Arcainus staggered again, her mechaincal hand clamped firmly over the bleeding wound on her side. The Sith watched as the blue-haired woman run off from behind Eli, and she the met up with her companion who carried Honoka away. She grit her teeth, groaning. 

“Nozomi… you have to stop.” Eli said, standing higher than Arcainus was capable of doing at the moment. “If you keep this up, then one of us might die. And I can’t have that.” 

Darth Arcainus glanced down, noticing blood dripping over her hand, falling onto the white ground. She let go of her wound, pulling her dual lightsaber up in front of her. “I’m not… giving up... “ Arcainus wheezed, slowly walking over to Eli’s front. 

Eli took a step back, shaking her head. She too held up her lightsaber, preparing herself. “Nozomi, please. Don’t do this to yourself…” 

Arcainus let out a roaring battle cry, beginning another dance with Eli. She trudged through her injuries, slamming her lightsabers blades against the blade of previous lover’s in a whirling frenzy. Fire built up in her blood, but she felt weaker with each movement. She was angry, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up. Eli was overpowering her now, each block from her lightsaber made Arcainus stagger back a bit. 

At one point, Eli made an upper slash towards Arcainus’ chest, but missed. The maneuver slashed through Arcainus’ red lightsaber, cutting it in half, while also removing a few of the woman’s fingers as well. The Sith howled in pain, watching as her broken lightsaber hit the ground. Even when she screamed in pain, it made her even weaker. 

For her last attempt at leaving a mark on Eli, Arcainus took her original lightsaber and thrusted right through Eli’s shoulder. Eli wailed. In defense, the Jedi made another gash on Arcainus’ face, which caused the Sith to drop her lightsaber and fall back onto the ground. Arcainus writhed on the cold snowy ground, holding her face in horror of what had just occurred. 

Eli came to Nozomi’s side, easily pulling back the plum-haired woman’s hands so she could see what she had done. Her eyes went wide, staring at the scar that was already starting to take form. The wound ran from Nozomi’s jawline to her left eye, passing right through her nose. It was awful.

“Nozomi, I…” she trailed off, looking like she had lost the words in her throat. 

Arcainus could only see out of one eye, and now from all of her blood loss, the world started to come and go from. It was only a matter of time until she was unconscious. Or dead. 

“I’m, s’ry… Elicchi…” Arcainus croaked, gazing, for what she hoped to be the last time, into Eli’s eyes. 

Eli shook her head, reaching for her friend’s hand, but Arcainus wouldn’t let her take it. She looked like she was going to burst into tears, and the Sith could tell she couldn’t contain her composure. Eli stifled back a sob, instead leaning down close to Arcainus’ forehead. 

Darth Arcainus tensed, actually afraid of what Eli was going to do next. She didn’t want to be afraid of her, she didn’t want to be afraid of anything; but slowly and surely the memories of being Nozomi Toujou came back in a riptide. She wasn’t going to abandon her given name, nor was she going to abandon Darth Arcainus. They were both who she was. It defined her. 

Eli started to cry, something that Nozomi had never seen before. The blonde was close to her face, and a few tears dripped off the Jedi’s cheeks onto the Sith’s. She leant closer, pressing a kiss to Nozomi’s lips. Nozomi couldn’t even move her lips anymore, she was slipping closer and closer to the edge, but she did feel Eli’s lips quiver when they were together. 

The Jedi pulled away, wiping her tears, and stood up. She had to leave. “I never hated you, Nozomi,” she hiccupped, clipping her lightsaber back to her belt. “I love you.” 

Nozomi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After all of the things she did, after all of the people she murdered, after being _so_ close to the Dark Side, she misunderstood this entire time. She too, felt sadness build up in her chest, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her cheeks started to turn red, and her eyes still were the terrifying Sith orange. 

“I have to leave now… I can’t stay.” Eli said, crouching beside Nozomi to take her first lightsaber. “I’ll have this in safe keeping, since the Sith don’t need lightsabers of purple. They have their lightsabers of blood red.” 

Nozomi’s eyes widened. “Don’t… take that….” she groaned, weakly reaching up with her artificial arm. “That… is… mine…” It hurt to talk, and it hurt even more to see Eli trying to take her first lightsaber, the only thing that she had left to remind her of who she once was. 

Eli shook her head. “I can’t let you have it, Nozomi. You aren’t a Jedi anymore, and I know your Sith Master would destroy this precious artifact if she had the chance.” she started to regain her composure again. 

“I’m so sorry Nozomi, but I have to leave now. I am certain that we will see each other in the future.” Eli finished, leaving Nozomi in the snow. 

Nozomi watched her walk away, slamming her arm against the ground in defeat. She was beyond upset. The strength just left her body, and she wondered if You would find her. It wasn’t Nozomi’s time to die. She had to keep going, but it felt so nice to close her eyes and just… go. 

In what felt like her last moments, Nozomi started to cry again. The cold of the snow left her body numb, and she had no strength left. She thought of all the times she was with Eli, or the people she met along the way in her pursuit of Eli. She finally closed her eyes for the last time, letting her life fade with the Force. 

\--   
Nozomi woke up, her eyes meeting to the black ceiling of an Imperial ship. To her side was You, quietly reading a novel from her tablet, and she looked content. The Sith tried moving her hands, and it worked, receiving a chemical response. She couldn’t see out her left eye, and she couldn’t feel her legs. 

“You…” she whispered, hazily looking at the girl. 

Watanabe You jumped in her seat, her eyes wide in surprise. “Darth Arcainus! You’re awake!” she said, smiling softly. “It was a relief that I found you when I did. We almost lost you…” Her eyes fell to the ground, and she fumbled with her hands. 

Nozomi turned to look out the window before her, noticing the sandy planet of Jedha outside. She lowered her eyebrows, slowly sitting up. She was so sore… 

“Where… are we?” Nozomi asked, squinting out the window. They were quite some distance away from the planet, but she wanted to know why, and how she got here. 

“We are in the superweapon, Arcainus. The Death Star.” You replied, facing the window as well. “We had reports from Director Yuuki Anju that the Rebel fleet is planning something, and she has been in pursuit of a missing woman from one of our Imperial Labor Camps. She has informed Grand Moff Kurosawa Dia, whom is planning to test the weapon on Jedha.” 

Nozomi raised her eyebrows, slowly remembering all of the talk about the superweapon that they were developing, and she had only visited the construction once. Now that she knew that it was done, it felt like just yesterday when she was discussing the matter with her Master. 

“The kyber crystals on that planet, we have them, correct?” Nozomi turned back to You. 

“We have them. They’ve been transported here so we can use them on the Death Star.” 

The Sith nodded, resting back against her mound of pillows. She sighed deeply. “How long was I unconscious, You?” 

You met Nozomi’s eyes, pulling a hand to her chin in thought. “I believe you have been out for about two weeks. The Empress wanted to replace your left hand and legs, and also make sure you had a proper recovery.” she said. 

Nozomi’s eyes widened, and she threw back the blankets from her lap. Where her legs would have been, were actually two new prosthetics, and she began to get frustrated. “Why… am I missing my legs?” she said through grit teeth. 

“You were left in the freezing cold, Arcainus, and you experienced extreme frostbite. We were lucky enough to find you there before you died--” 

“Then you should have just let me die!” Arcainus shouted. “I was ready to die! Now I have to suffer through the rest of my life as a failing Sith. The Empress will shun me, maybe even kill me! Who really knows at this point?” 

Arcainus and You were startled by an overhead announcement in the ward, it said: _”We are now preparing the Death Star for our first test. Do not be alarmed.”_

There was a loud warping noise, and then a massive green beam shot out from beside their window, down onto the planet in front of them. Jedha sustained the hit at first, but then it began to crumble and explode. Arcainus stood from her bed, holding onto the frame for support. Her new mechanical legs carried her over to the window, and she watched closely as the world fell apart. 

Chunks of the planet flew everywhere, and a red hot explosion from the planet’s core shook the Death Star, unharming it. After another minute or two, all that was left of the planet was an asteroid field. Arcainus was amazed, her mouth agape in wonder. 

“I must leave. I have to retreat to my chamber.” 

You slowly stepped up to the window, standing beside Nozomi. “I’d like to help you in whatever way possible, Darth Arcainus. If you’d let me.” she said, turning to look at the Sith Master. 

Arcainus glanced at You, softening her cold expression. She nodded, shrugging. “I don’t know what all you could do, but you can help me. We’ll have to figure that out as the time goes on.” 

You didn’t say anything else in return, simply nodding in reply. Nozomi sighed, clenching her new left hand. Her heart felt cold… like it had always been. After her new encounter with Eli, she wished her heart was warm. The Sith wanted her prized lightsaber back, she didn’t want to craft another one for her title as a master of darkness. She wanted to be whole again, not the broken mess that she has been like. 

Nozomi knew this wasn’t the end. There’s always been a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys!! We've done it! Nozomi's story is over, and soon I'll start Eli's chapters. But I'll be taking a break from this for a little to work on some other small things I've been working on, and also school is killin' me like usual, but look forward for that! (also I find it funny that I finished this on my birthday haha)
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this mess, and I'm so happy you all liked this so much! It warms my heart so much that you guys liked this, and your comments really motivated me through this. Thank you so so so much!! <3
> 
> Thank you so much, again, and I hope to see you in the next adventure.


End file.
